El inicio de la locura
by AlexAN94
Summary: Una joven amante del desorden y el caos pero resignada a creer que el mundo estará en paz, ve como un ser oscuro le demuestra como el mal puede triunfar, inspirada comienza su camino a ser una villana, esperando a ser como su ídolo y quien sabe, trabajar junto a él (Leve BHxDemencia)
1. El mas malvado

-"¡... Y otra vez, el gran héroe conocido como AwesomeMan ah salvado el día!"- Decía la reportera que vestía un mono violeta y botas negras; detrás de ella se veía un edificio destruido, donde una multitud se reunía y abrazaba a aquellos que habían estado horas antes ahí, el camarógrafo luego enfocó la furgoneta de a policía, donde llevaban esposado a un sujeto calvo y con peluquín chamuscado.

-"¡Esta me la vas a pagar AwesomeMan! ¡Lo juro!"- Exclamó el criminal mientras subía a la parte trasera del vehículo.

-"Siempre dices lo mismo Rex, siempre lo dices..."- Se burló el policía, quien inconscientemente delataba su precario sistema penitenciario; mientras, la cámara gira bruscamente y enfoca al cielo, donde se ve como una figura humana de gran musculatura, traje azul con el logo de en su pecho **A** y cabello negro surca los cielos y saluda al público, quienes comenzaron a gritar y ovacionarlo, repitiendo constantemente la palabra **Awesome**.

-"¡Ahí lo vieron ciudadanos! ¡El gran AwesomeMan una vez mas! ¡El mas grande héroe de todos los tiempos! ¡Quien nos protege de los crueles villanos y nos garantiza un mañana mejor, yo soy May O'Saki, me despido no sin antes decir, gracias a quien trajera a nuestras vidas a este gran héroe"- Finalizó la reportera; la imagen se detiene, mostrando que todo era una grabación, vista desde una televisión de pantalla plana de unas 100 pulgadas.

-"¡Yo se a quienes agradecer, a mis padres!"- Dijo un hombre alto, musculoso, cabello negro y traje elegante, abrazaba a una pareja de ancianos, por un lado un hombre alto, cabello negro con una franja de canas a los lados, dientes extremadamente blancos, bigote perfectamente delineado y ropa mas costosa que una casa de una familia promedio, por el otro, una mujer teñida de rubia, labios gruesos por el colágeno y la piel estirada, llevaba un vestido azul oscuros largo, y joyas, muchas joyas, -"¡A mis amados padres que me enseñaron los valores que hoy en día defiendo!" Exclamó el hombre, a su alrededor, un gran grupo de personas aplaudía con entusiasmo mientras en una gran tela colgada se veía escrito **'Feliz cumpleaños AwesomeMan'.**

-"Oh hijo, nos estás dando demasiado crédito, aunque sea cierto"- Dijo la madre mientras levantaba una copa de champagne.

-"Si hijo, esta es tu fiesta, disfrútala y haznos sentir orgullosos"- Toma su copa -"¡Un brindis! ¡Por mi hijo! Mi mas grande orgullo y mi may-"- Nota la fría mirada de su esposa -"D-digo, ¡Nuestro, mayor logro!" Finalizó el hombre y todos brindaron, luego de beber un trago, el Héroe nota que algo falta.

-"¿Donde está Mariana, por cierto? No la veo..."- Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-"No o se, veamos, ¡Alfredo!"- Gritó la mujer, y un hombre anciano, con esmoquin y corbata de moño se hizo presente -"Alfredo, ¿Donde está nuestra hija?"- Preguntó la mujer mientras volvía a beber de su copa.

-"La ama Mariana dijo que se encontraba estudiando para su examen de ingreso universitario"- Respondió el mayordomo con un tono aburrido.

-"Bueno, dígale que baje, es una celebración familiar y no debe estar ausente"- Ordenó el padre.

-"Espera no quiero molestarla, debe estar muy ocupada y estresada por el estudio..."- Dijo el joven héroe.

-"Tonterías Mark, esta fiesta está llena de tus compañeros héroes, como tu amigo multimillonario y súper genio; Alfredo, dile a Mariana que baje"- Ordenó -"A ver si consigue enamorar a ese sujeto y su infinita fortuna"- Pensó. El mayordomo da un suspiro pesado y con poco animo se retira del lugar y sube las escaleras, recorre un largo pasillo alfombrado y elegantemente decorado, y llega hasta una puerta de madera finamente tallada.

-"Señorita Mariana, los amos requieren de su presencia en la fiesta"- Dijo en su usual tono aburrido.

-"¡Estoy ocupada!"- Respondió una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

-"Sus padres insisten, y si bajo y les digo su respuesta, me obligaran a volver a subir otra vez..."- El hombre rodó los ojos, con claras intenciones de no volver a hacer el recorrido.

-"¡Argh! ¡Que pesados! ¡Bien me cambio y voy!"- Respondió con fastidio, una vez confirmada su respuestas, el mayordomo se retiró.  
Detrás de la puerta, había un gran cuarto, pese a ser el cuarto de una joven, poseía una cama matrimonial, con finas sábanas rosas y un par de peluches, las paredes eran de color vino y habían algunos posters de bandas de rock, mayormente metal, había una gran variedad de instrumentos musicales, una batería completa, dos guitarras, un bajo y un teclado, al lado de esto había una carpeta llena de partituras y letras de canciones; su dormitorio poseía un televisor de pantalla plana, de unas 40 pulgadas y dos consolas, en un escritorio había una laptop y varios libros abiertos, sin embargo, esto último era solo una tapadera por si sus padres o hermano o alguien se atrevían a entrar sin permiso, pues lo que menos hacía la joven era estudiar.

-"Maldita sea, no quiero ir a esa aburrida fiesta..."- Se quejó la chica mientras miraba un cuaderno, -"Ya estoy harta de oír lo gran héroe que es mi hermano, o que los viejos quieran que salga con el ricachón de su amigo..."- Era una joven que rondaba los 18 años o mas, de cabello rojizo, largo y atado con una coleta, su vestimenta era sencilla, unos jeans ajustados, una camisa top negra con una calavera y flores y unas zapatillas rojas, muy distinto a la ropa de marca que solían usar sus progenitores. Su nombre era Mariana, la hermana menor del conocido héroe como AwesomeMan, pero a diferencia de él, ella no poseía poderes, -"Solo una chica normal..."- Murmuró esta frustrada; su relación con su familia era algo complicada, desde que tenía memoria su hermano era tan normal como ella, de hecho, ni siquiera tenían la riqueza de ahora, o no, sus padres eran unos simples granjeros, pero cuando su hermano llegó a los 13, se reveló que poseía poderes, como? no tenía idea, tal vez era un alíen, o un mutante, o que sabía ella; pero a partir de ese momento todo cambió, para empezar el bobo de su hermano creyó que usar solo un traje ajustado y calzones de color sería suficiente para pasar desapercibido, pero no faltó mucho que sus compañeros de colegio lo reconocieran, por lo que la idea de mantener su identidad en secreto se descartó, luego lo de 'Héroe puro que no pide nada a cambio' no duró mucho, si bien su hermano Mark nunca había pedido nada, ya que la emoción de salvar el día le era suficiente, no se negó a los regalos que le hacían y cuando su identidad fue expuesta, su familia también los recibió, mas aún cuando salvó al presidente y sus amigos políticos, la compensación económica fue enorme, tanto que dejaron su antigua casa y se mudaron a esta mansión, empezaron a invertir en acciones y empresas, generando aun mas dinero, y viviendo la vida de clase alta; claro, no es como si ella no hubiese aprovechado esto, pues obtuvo muchas cosas que le hubiese costado años obtener, pero entonces, ¿Porqué parecía que a Mariana le disgustaba tanto todo esto?, pues las razones han variado a lo largo del tiempo, para empezar fueron los celos, ella también deseaba tener poderes y hacer cosas asombrosas, creía que tal vez al llegar a los 13 ella también despertaría sus habilidades, pero cuando cumplió dicha edad, no paso nada, ni al año siguiente, ni al siguiente, motivo por el cual sus padres simplemente se enfocaron en los logros de su hermano y eh ahí el segundo punto, ella había aceptado que no tendría poderes, se sintió frustrada, pero logró aceptarlo, sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzo, pese a sus calificaciones, pese a todo lo que hiciera por resaltar su hermano la opacaba, sabía que él no tenía la intención, pero eso no la reconfortaba, sus padres solo se sentían orgullosos de lo que él, sus compañeros de colegio solo se acercaban a ella para conocer a su hermano y ni hablar de las niñas que le entregaban cartas de amor y regalos para Mark, cartas y regalos que nunca llegaron pues ella solía perderlos en algún bote de basura, al final, ella se había convertido en 'La hermana de AwesomeMan' y era irritante, pues estaba obligada cargar ese título; sin embargo, esto tenía una solución, ella sabía que cuando dejara su casa y esta ciudad, viviría una nueva vida, una lejos de todos lo que la conocían, ya tenía planeado todo, cambiar su nombre, su apariencia, y su historia, nadie la reconocería, -"No mas Mariana..."- Susurró y sonrió, mirando en el cuaderno se veían dibujos de ella con distintos atuendos, cortes de cabello y nombres que planeaba utilizar; siguió pasando paginas, había varios garabatos y dibujos de ella, de reptiles, mapaches, instrumentos y armas medievales, pero lo que mas resaltaba, era una hoja sin dibujos, pero escrita en grandes letras decoradas con corazones, -" **Black Hat"-** Suspiró como una niña enamorada y pasó la pagina, ahora se veía a un hombre elegantemente vestido, con sombrero de copa y monóculo, piel oscura, sus dientes eran filosos y su ojo visible revelaba intenciones siniestras; a medida que pasaba había mas dibujos de él, al punto de que no había mas espacio en blanco, la calidad de dichas ilustraciones variaba, pues al inicio no tenía mucho talento, pero con tal de mejorar y representar mejor a su caballero negro, tomó clases de arte, hasta que perfeccionó su técnica y mejorar la anatomía, y vaya que lo logró, mas en aquellos dibujos donde se incluía a ella junto a su amor, algunas veces en situaciones... de mayoría de edad, -"Donde estarás ahora Black Hat?"- Suspiró ella desanimada, recordando la vez que el mundo conoció al mas grande villano de todos los tiempos.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ya habían transcurridos 5 años desde que el mundo conoció a AwesomeMan, y debido a sus hazaña de salvar al presidente, el susodicho héroe iba a ser premiado con el premio nobel de la paz, la celebración por raro que fuese se estaba llevando al aire libre, a petición del súper héroe, quien decía que era un evento público para que todos los ciudadanos se inspiraran y vieran que están a salvo, pese al riesgo, aceptaron la propuesta, pues, ¿Que podría pasar teniendo al hombre mas fuerte del mundo ahí? Vaya error cometieron.  
Mariana estaba sentada junto a sus padres, el presidente y otras personas de gran importancia en un palco frente a la casa blanca, rodeada de guardias y efectivos policiales, desde su vista, parecía que literalmente todo el mundo había venido, no importara que tan lejos viera, seguía viendo a personas, algunos con carteles o disfraces de su hermano, había tanta gente que a último momento tuvieron que traer mas parlante para que todos oyeran los discursos; estaba planeado que todos los presentes en el palo dijeran unas palabras en favor de su hermano, resaltando sus logros y blah blah blah, lo peor de todo era que ella también tenía que hablar, su padre contó la historia de como lo criaron en una humilde granja y como eso lo convirtió en un gran hombre, su madre de como él era de pequeño y como demostraba desde infante que sería un gran hombre, y ahora era su turno; estaba frustrada, no quería hablar en público, ya tenía un discurso armado de como era su relación con su hermano y como él a protegía, incluso le agregaron anécdotas que nunca sucedieron, ella no deseaba hacerlo, estaba cansada de toda esa atención, solo quería irse, pero no podía, estaba obligada a hablar; a medida que se acercaba al centro donde estaba el micrófono, una idea atravesó su cabeza, ¿Que tal si contaba, **VERDADERAS** anécdotas?, como cuando un perro persiguió a su hermano, o como este mojó la cama cuando ella le asustó la noche de brujas? Rió internamente ante la idea, ella podía decir que solo quería contar 'Momentos entre hermanos', claro, se llevaría la bronca y el castigo después, pero nunca podía negarse a una broma, menos si era tan única como esta, vergüenza a nivel mundial; se acercó ahora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, miro al público nuevamente pensando en a cara que pondrían todos, se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para hablar, -"Hola a todo el mundo, mi nombre es Mar"-

-"Disculpe bella señorita, ¿Me permitiría cederme el turno para hablar?"- Oyó una voz hablarle, al mirar a su izquierda, pudo verlo, un hombre, alto, sombrero de copa, corbata negra, gabardina negra, camisa roja, chaleco gris y bastón, con monóculo y dientes como cuchillos, a primera vista no parecía poseer nariz, pero esta solo era muy pequeña; no se movió, no iba a negarlo, se asustó y se paralizo, ¿Cuando había llegado? No lo sabía, había aparecido de la nada pero por suerte no era producto de su imaginación, pues de inmediatamente todos comenzaron a reaccionar, el público gritó de pánico, los políticos y gente de importancia se levantaron de sus asientos alarmados y los guardias comenzaron a alejarlos del lugar, junto a sus padres, su hermano en cambio permaneció ahí, firme y listo para saltar en combate, mientras que varios policías y agentes del gobiernos rodeaban al misterio hombre del sombrero.

-"¡Quieto ahí! ¡Levante las manos y aléjese de la niña!"- Exclamó uno de los policías que apuntaba.

-"Oh, ¿Una niña? Quien lo diría..."- Dijo el extraño ser, quien ahora miraba fijamente a Mariana, acercó su mano enguantada al mentón de la joven y lo levantó levemente -"Con tal figura yo creía que era toda una dama"- Agregó el ser mientras tomaba un mechón del rojizo cabello de la joven y lo acomodaba detrás de su oreja, ante el contacto los oficiales creyeron que iba a atacarla, y no dudaron en abrir fuego, una balacera se descargó sobre el oscuro ser, las balas lo atravesaron como mantequilla, pero en lugar de correr ríos de sangre, los proyectiles se incrustaban como si estuviera hecho de una masa blanda y salían por el otro lado, de hecho por esto mismo, él dejo de tocar a Mariana y levanto la mano frente a ella, pues las balas que venían detrás de él iban a impactar sobre la joven, pero parecía que su mano era diferente al resto de su cuerpo, pues fue capaz de detener los disparos, -"Eso no fue amable..."- Dijo una vez detenido el ataque, en lugar de verse molesto, su sonrisa había crecido aun mas; soltó las balas, y cuando estas tocaron el suelo, una gran nube de humo negra salió del traje del siniestro sujeto, la cual rápidamente se espació y golpeó a cada uno de los oficiales que le atacaron, dejándolos fuera de combate en el acto -"Bueno, acabada esta interrupción, tengo que hablar..."- Dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a a pelirroja, aunque sonaba mas como una orden que una petición, la joven simplemente se limitó a asentir, sin despegar la vista de él, le entregó el micrófono y retrocedió unos pasos -"Le agradezco..."- Tomó el micrófono y miró a todo el público aun presente, su sonrisa perversa creció aun mas, -"Saludos, patéticos espectadores, permítanme presentarme, yo soy maestro de todo el mal, el ser mas perverso de todos los tiempos, el mas grande villano que hayan vistos en sus inmundas y despreciables vidas"- Exclamó, las expresiones del público variaba desde el horror ante este misterioso villano, hasta el enfado por los insultos que él les proporcionaba -"Yo soy B-"-

-"¡Apestas!"-

-"¡Vete al diablo!"-

-"¡Eres patético!"-

-"¡Awesome te pateará el trasero!"- Eran varios de los gritos que se oían en medio de la multitud, con el último provocó que todos comenzaran a gritar ' **Awesome'** reiteradamente, por el lado del héroe, este sonrió y levantó el mentón con orgullo, apuntó con el dedo indice a villano y habló fuertemente para que la mayor parte de la audiencia lo oyeran -"¡Escúchame bien vil villano! ¡Yo, AwesomeMan haré que pruebes el pan de la justicia! ¡Haré que te arrepientas de tus fechorías y ...!"- El héroe siguió dando su discurso, pero el ser oscuro ni siquiera le oía, estaba molesto pues los patéticos pueblerinos no le habían dejado terminar su discurso, levantó un mano e hizo unos leves movimientos, nadie parecía prestarle atención, solo veían al héroe que seguía dando su cursi discurso del bien, nadie salvo Mariana, quien no despegaba la vista de él, y fue la única que se anticipó a lo que ocurriría, de alguna manera había afectado a todos los objetos del lugar, árboles, hidrantes, postes de luz semáforos, arbustos, y tapas de alcantarillas, todos esos objetos obtuvieron una boca y todos ellos comenzaron a moverse, generando el caos. Los arboles extendieron sus raíces y atraparon a todo aquel que estuviera a su alcance, los hidrantes escupieron un fuerte chorro de agua que derribo a todo los que estuvieran en su dirección, y los semáforos y postes se movían como si fueran serpientes, atrapando y oprimiendo a todas las personas cercanas; AwesomeMan quedó estupefacto ante lo que veía, no sabía quien era ese sujeto, pero sin duda era peligroso, -"¡Tu diabólico ser! ¡Prueba los nudillos de la justicia!"- Gritó y voló hacia él listo para propinarle un puño destructor, todo sucedió en menos de un segundo, AwesomeMan se impulsa destrozando parte del escenario, extiende el brazo con el puño, golpea al criminal... pero, no fue como esperaba, en lugar de oír un golpe seco y ver como el cuerpo del enemigo sale volando por los aires, se oyó un ruido amortiguado, y la mano enguantada de aquel siniestro sujeto sujetando el puño del amado héroe, la expresión del villano mostraba molestia y aburrimiento.

-"Hoy en día nadie respeta el turno de uno para hablar, yo esperaba hacer una gran entrada, decir mi nombre y generar pánico"- Suspiró pesadamente -"En fin, creo que tendré que intentarlo mejor la próxima..."- El héroe no pierde tiempo y utiliza su otro puño para golpearlo, en el rostro, sin embargo, sintió como si golpease algo tan duro e inamovible que ni él pudiera romper, su sorpresa era grande, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, ¿Quien era ese sujeto? -"Patético"- Murmuró el hombre del sombrero, y con la mano que sujetaba el puño del héroe, ejerció presión, y fue en ese momento en el que AwesomeMan sintió algo que jamas creyó volver a sentir, dolor.

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"- Su grito fue desgarrador, terminó por caer de rodillas y usar su otra mano en un intento de aflojar el agarre del villano, pero era inútil, su fuerza parecía irse, y sentía como los huesos de su mano de quebraban; cuando las lágrimas estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos, el ser siniestro lo suelta, y antes de que pudiera verlo a los ojos, recibe un golpe con el dorso de la mano del sujeto, enviándolo hacia donde antes estaba el público y dejándolo fuera de combate.

-"Oh bien, creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí..."- Dijo con una clara molestia, dado que su entrada fue arruinada.

-"¡Espera!"- El oscuro ser oye como alguien le habla, gira levemente la cabeza y ve por el rabillo del ojo a la muchacha de cabellera roja, había algo en su mirada que le intrigaba, a diferencia de el resto de la escoria que gritaba despavorida por los monstruos que él creó, ella parecía mas bien... asombrada, como si lo que vio la hubiera maravillado, -"¡Por favor! ¡Dime tu nombre!"- Le gritó, o mas bien parecía rogarle, era extraño, ¿No era ella la hermana del héroe que acababa de derrotar como si fuera una mosca? Entonces, ¿Porqué parecía que sus ojos irradiaban esa emoción, esa energía, esa... felicidad?

-"..."- El elegante ser sonrió -"Mi nombre es Black Hat"- Y como había llegado, en un instante desapareció, como si hubiese ido un mero espejismo, pero fue real, muy real.

-"Black Hat..."- Susurró la chica, llevándose la mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza.

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

Mariana cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó en su escondite, miró al techo un rato, recordando las pocas veces que Black Hat se volvió a mostrar en público, la segunda vez por fin pudo decir su nombre, fue el día de la independencia, y vaya conmoción causó, claro que algunos héroes no se hicieron esperar, entre ellos su hermano, intentaron detenerlo, pero nuevamente, Black Hat los derrotó, sus poderes eran un misterio, pero era claro que no era humano, ¿Un demonio tal vez? Probablemente; las otras ocasiones que volvió a aparecer fueron esporádicas, pero siempre con mucho público presente, aunque por algún motivo, a diferencia de lo que uno esperaría, nunca aparecía para explicar sus planes para dominar el mundo o algo parecido, en su lugar, él solo daba breves discursos de los patéticos que eran los héroes, de como era él era el mayor mal jamas visto, y como sabía como derrocar a cualquiera que decía llamarse 'Súper héroe'. Hacía alrededor de dos años que no volvió a aparecer, nadie sabía porqué, pero entre los fanáticos de los chicos buenos, estaban latentes los rumores de que se asustó y se escondió por temor a que todos los héroes lo golpearan, o de por fin AwesomeMan u otro Héroe lo derrotó y lo mató, pero que no lo han revelado pues no se sentían orgullosos debido a que eran buenos sujetos y nunca cruzaban ese límite, -"Estúpidos..."- Dijo molesta, ella sabía desde su interior, que él aun seguía allí, esperando el momento oportuno, esperando, con su sonrisa malévola y seductora, su porte elegante y su genial sombrero. Ella había investigado un poco por su cuenta, y había llegado a la conclusión de que los motivos por los cuales Black Hat se aparecía en público eran para fomentar a aquellos que odiaban a los héroes y que se convirtieran en villanos, y vaya que lo consiguió, pues de repente varios sujetos con trajes y/o nombres ridículos comenzaron a surgir, proclamándose súper villanos y dando golpes, como robos a bancos, atacar ciudades o a los héroes directamente, todo esto fomentado por el hombre del sombrero, pero, ¿Con que fin?, al inicio sospechó que deseaba formar un grupo del mal que derrocara a todos los héroes, pero algo así ya se hubiese descubierto, por el momento, las intenciones de Black Hat eran desconocidas.

-"Señorita Mariana, pese a que le pedí que viniera ah tardado mucho y sus padres me obligaron a volver a subir..."- Dijo la voz del mayordomo, en una mezcla de aburrimiento y molestia.

-"Ugh, bien ya voy ya voy, déjame ponerme el estúpido vestido"- Respondió molesta, se quitó la ropa y la dejó en la cama, fue hasta su armario y sacó un vestido rojo con detalles negros, abierto por la espalda y que mostraba parte de su escote, fue elegido por su madre, odiaba este tipo de ropa, a ella le incomodaba pues le costaba moverse al usar tacos, y sentía que si algún villano aparecía y tenía que defenderse sería un estorbo para pelear... A no ser que ese villano fuera Black Hat, quien luego de derrotar y hacer puré a todos los héroes, luego acercarse y tomar su mano, desaparecer junto a ella, llevarla hasta donde vivía e ir hasta su cama, luego desgarrando su vestido con esas garras escondidas bajo sus guantes, mientras ella le desabrocha el pantalón y lo baja, revelando su gran y negro p-

-"Señorita Mariana, ¿Va a tardar mucho?"- Volvió a hablar el mayordomo.

-"¡ARGH! ¡YA VOY!"- Gritó molesta, mientras se ponía los tacones, -"Justo en la mejor parte..."- Murmuró, una vez cambiada, abre la puerta y la cierra fuertemente, aunque esto no paree molestarle al mayordomo.

* * *

 **Buenas a todos, este es un fic que venía preparando pero mas de una vez tuve que cambiarlo ya que ideas nuevas surgían, básicamente contará la historia de los orígenes de Demencia, pero desde un punto que pocos esperaría, en breve les daré un resumen, antes que nada quisiera aclarar unos puntos básicos: la historia será principalmente de humor, en este capítulo se agregaron varios personajes que obviamente no existen, pero no son OCs, solo personajes que mueven la trama, que se centrará en Demencia, el principal objetivo de estos personajes ademas de servir como puntos de referencia hacia donde irá la historia, también los usaré para burlarme de ciertos tropos y hechos del mundo de los superheroes o comics, a su vez que como se ve en la serie, haré referencias a personajes y/o franquicias, con el simple hecho de entretener, a ver si logran notarlos antes de llegar a esta parte. Otra cosa que quisiera aclarar, es que no es una historia de amor, habrá un leve BHxDemencia, no lo niego, pero no al punto en el que comiencen a ser una pareja; por otro lado, Black Hat solo aparece en un FlashBack y ni Dr. Flug o 5.0.5 aparecen, no creí que fuera productivo incluirlos, pues solo sería como agregar relleno, prometo que aparecerán y tendrán su papel protagónico, pero por el momento, enfoquémonos y vayamos parte por parte; en fin, ahora un listado de las referencias y de los personajes vistos aquí.**

 **Rex : El villano con peluquín derrotado por AwesomeMan, es una referencia a Lex Luthor.**

 **AwesomeMan/Mark : Referencia clara a Superman y su nombre Clark, su nombre de heroe fue algo complicado, no se me ocurría bien que ponerle, así que decidí por uno bien llamativo y cursi, es conocido como el héroe mas grande, tiene todos los poderes característicos de Superman, menos los rayos x y el aliento de hielo, pues no veo en que vaya a utilizarlos, es el hermano mayor de Demencia por 3 años, mas adelante explicaré por él tiene poderes y ella no, es bastante simple la verdad; su apariencia está inspirada en el juguete que Black hat sostiene en el corto del rayo encogedor, su personalidad está mayormente inspirada en el Superman clásico, el arquetipo del ciudadano ideal, bueno, heroico, y valiente, al principio pensaba agregarle aspectos negativos como el ser un egocéntrico y fanfarrón, pero lo dejé de lado, pues al final se sentiría que él era el villano y Demencia una pobre víctima, y eso se sentiría antinatural, pues al fin y al cabo, por algo la serie se llama "Villanos", y en lo personal creo que todos ellos son villanos por voluntad propia, pero ese es un punto aparte. Al final Mark es un héroe, quiere a su familia pero es muy inocente y distraído como para ver lo que su fama provoca en su hermana o que sus padres se volvieron amantes del dinero y lo material, ve las cosas como si fueran blanco o negro y le encantan los largos discursos antes de combatir; en su pelea contra Black Hat, la razón por la que perdió tan fácilmente es que como a Superman, él es débil ante la magia, por otro lado Black Hat tiene una gama de habilidades variadas, por lo que establecer que tan fuerte es es complicado, en fin.**

 **May O'Saki : Referencia a April O'Neil de las Tortugas ninjas, su apellido a su vez es una referencia a Oroku Saki, mas conocido como Shredder. Dudo volver a utilizar este personaje, pues no es que aporte mucho.**

 **Padres de Mark y Mariana : Mezcla entre los padres de Superman y Batman, unos granjeros que se beneficiaron con el hecho de que su hijo fuera un héroe, contrario al cliché de mantener la identidad en secreto para proteger a tus seres amados, al saberse que AwesomeMan era su hijo, no tardaron en obtener regalos y cuando llegó el dinero, no tardaron en darse la buena vida, en realidad ellos ya no se aman y les gustaría divorciarse, pero, para mantener los privilegios y no hacer sentir mal a su hijo, siguen juntos, están tan enfocados en las ganancias y la fama de su hijo que no notan los logros de demencia, creen que con darles regalos todo está solucionado.**

 **Alfredo : Referencia a Alfred, el mayordomo de Batman, pero con la personalidad del mayordomo del Crítico, un hombre que odia a sus amos.**

 **El amigo ricachón y genio de Mark : Va ser una parodia de Batman y Ironman, hombres supergenios, con dinero y sin poderes, me voy a burlar sobre el concepto de que alguien sea tan inteligente, de que siempre tenga un plan, y la personalidad que adoptan al ponerse el traje, ya verán a que me refiero.**

 **Mariana/Demencia : Por el momento no utiliza el otro nombre, oí la teoría de que el verdadero nombre de Demencia es Mariana, puede ser, pero a falta de un nombre mejor, creo que es ideal para la historia, SIN EMBARGO, cabe aclarar que esa historia de que fue capturada, que es un experimento de Dr Flug o que son dos personas en una no me convence, simplemente son demasiado exageradas para una serie que planea en su mayor parte ser de humor, en mi opinión, creo que ella ya estaba algo loca antes de trabajar para Black Hat y que al igual que con Dr Flug, esta ahí por voluntad propia. Ella es en si una rebelde, di algunos motivos por el cual se convertía en villana, pero no es que sean realmente importantes, en si, la verdadera motivación de Demencia es el caos, ella no será una villana que asalte o asesine, nada de eso, ella adora crear desorden, atentar contra el sistema con vandalismo, lo ve como una forma de liberarse de la monotonía, le encanta la adrenalina de ser perseguida, de saber que hiciste algo malo y el goce de haber escapado impune; su encuentro con Black Hat fue un buen detonante, si bien no odia realmente a su hermano, está cansada de tener que aparentar ser buena, y estaba cansada de que todo pareciera ideal, la interrupción de Black Hat la sacó de su eje y le demostró que tan rápido podía esparcirse el caos, en un inicio fue admiración y me hubiese gustado agregar mas de eso, que no fue "Amor a primera vista", sino respeto y deseo de hacer lo que él hacía, pero sentí que me desviaba mucho, al final, ella está enamorada, si, pero no va por ahí diciéndolo y proclamándose como la fan número uno, es mas un secreto, un amor fantasioso que sabe que no ocurrirá... o tal vez si?.**

 **Black Hat:** **El mas grande villanos de todos, de origen desconocido y poderes inimaginables, ha derrotado a varios héroes y sirve de inspiración para varios criminales al demostrarles que el mal puede ganar, el motivo principal por el que coquetea con Mariana, es porque sabía que era la hermana de AwesomeMan, e hizo eso para irritarlo, su personalidad es muy similar a la de los cortos, si desean saber porqué hizo esas esporádicas apariciones, esperen al próximo capítulo.**


	2. La villana demente

**Buenas, aquí de nuevo, con otro capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como el primero, antes de comenzar, responderé las preguntas que me hizo nacho.**

 **1.** **Actualizaras pronto los capítulos?**

 **Intentaré, no puedo prometer fechas específicas pero tampoco demoraré un mes.**

 **2.** **Es posible que las pocas apariciones de Hat en el público sea también el objetivo de vender su mercancía?**

 **Por ahí va la idea, no digo más o es Spoiler** **.**

 **3.** **Mariana tiene un reptil como mascota?**

 **Pues no, pensaba incluir mapaches por la estatua del corto.**

 **4.** **Mark coqueteara con Mariana?**

 **Son hermanos xD, a lo sumo el que coquetería con Mariana sería el amigo ricachón de Mark que es una parodia de Batman y Ironman**

 **5.** **Que pasara con la comunidad de super héroes cuando vean el catálogo de compras de Black Hat?**

 **Shhhhh, Spoiler**

 **6.** **En los noticieros se mencionaran la desaparición de un joven talentoso científico o cuando un avión choca con una casa con forma de sombrero?**

 **Cronológicamente en el fic, Dr. Flug trabaja desde tiempo con Blak Hat (Entre 15 a 20 años mas o menos), por lo que es noticia vieja, sin embargo se hablará de ese tema, no por noticiero; a su vez aclaro, yo creo que tanto Demencia como Dr. Flug están con Black Hat por voluntad propia, por lo que no esperen que los noticieros hablen bien de ambos.**

 **7.** **Se mencionara un poco la creación de la organización De Black Hat?**

 **Si, aunque no en este capítulo.**

 **8.** **Mariana traicionara a final a su familia?**

 **Considerando que en el futuro será la asistente de Black Hat, si**

 **9.** **También contaras un poco el origen de Black Hat?**

 **Daré indicios y se hablará levemente del tema, pero no en profundidad, pues esta es la historia de Demencia, pienso que cuando termine este fic pueda hablar sobre Black Hat o Dr Flug, a no ser que alguien se me adelante o Cartoon Network avise que harán una serie de ellos y que en ella se cuente los orígenes.**

 **También quiero agradecer a Distroyer, ¡Muchas gracias!, Originalmente tenía intenciones de que fuera un one shot, pero me di cuenta de que iba a ser tan largo que preferí hacerlo en capítulos, de modo de que puedo extenderlo y hacer lo mas completo. Prometo que en los próximos capítulos habrá mas interacciones entre el trío que todos amamos.**

 **Bueno, con todo esto aclarado, empecemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: La villana demente.

Destrucción, caos, perdición, esas eran algunas palabras que describían perfectamente lo que Mariana veía, no recordaba cómo comenzó, porqué vestía tan elegante, o cuando llegó a la azotea del edificio en el que veía a la ciudad arder; actos vandálicos llenaban las calles, tiendas saqueadas, vehículos explotando, peleas en grupos donde nadie era aliado y los cuerpos caían inertes, las sirenas provenían de todas direcciones e inundaban el ambiente, combinando perfectamente con la situación, creando una gran opera de anarquía, solo había una palabra par todo esto.

-"Hermoso"- Murmuró Mariana, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, no podía apartar la vista, estaba hipnotizada, llena de euforia ante los crímenes que veía, razón por la que no oyó los pasos detrás de ella, y se asustó ante el tacto de una mano enguantada.

-"No tanto como tú, señorita"- Dijo una voz que hizo temblar a la joven pelirroja, sus piernas se debilitaron, y hubiese caído de no ser porque el dueño de dicha voz la sujetó firmemente; fue ahí cuando lo vio, su sonrisa imposible, sus dientes filosos su ojo lleno de malicia y su monóculo, y el sombrero que siempre portaba.

-"B-bl-black H-h-hat…"- Le costaba hablar, era el hombre que más admiraba, aquel que le mostró un mundo ajeno a la ley y el orden, aquél a quien amaba; él la acercó más a su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia su rostro, -"E-espera, q-que va-vas a h-ha-"- Él deslizó una mano hasta su rostro y le tapó sus labios con un dedo en señal de que guardara silencio.

-"Tranquila mi amada, disfruta el momento"- Dijo y la besa; Mariana estaba en shock, su mente no tenía tiempo para reaccionar, por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y abrazó a su amante por el cuello, era bastante brusco, y su larga lengua la invadía como si fuera una víbora, pero no quería que se detuviera, su corazón latía fuertemente y cada vez sentía más calor; el placer era intenso, a medida que más tiempo duraba el apasionado beso, un cosquilleo se generaba en sus partes íntimas, era tanto el éxtasis que la invadía, que comenzaba a llorar de felicidad; y él lo notaba, deslizó sus manos desde la espalda hasta los muslos de la joven y la cargó, ante este acto ella entrelaza sus piernas para sujetarse firmemente, sin despegar su boca de la suya, él se mueve y se sienta en la coniza del edificio, quedando ambos al borde de caer al vacío; sin embargo a ella no le importaba, lo único que la incomodaba era esa sensación cálida en su intimidad, un hormigueo que necesitaba ser complacido, y que aumentó al sentir algo duro proveniente de la entrepierna de su malvado amante, Black Hat no se hace esperar, y destroza sus guantes al convertirlos en grandes y mortíferas garras, con las que desgarran el fino vestido, dejándola semidesnuda, comenzó a mover la pelvis, aumentando la fricción entre sus sexos, y excitando aún más a la joven pelirroja, quien no pudo evitar gemir y cortar el beso para poder respirar.

-"¡A-Aaaaah~! B-black Hat~"- Su mente se estaba nublando, su amante dejó sus labios y descendió hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo con su viscosa lengua, y dejando marcas, que pese a sus dientes, no dolían, por el contrario, la estimulaban aún más.

-"¿Irías conmigo al infierno?"- Le susurró mientras seguía recorriendo con su lengua cada centímetro de su piel.

-"S-si~"- Respondió

-"El infierno…"-

-"Si~"-

-"…Camino al infierno"-

-"Donde sea…"-

-"Autopista al infierno"-

-"Espera, ¿Qué?"- Abrió los ojos, debido a que había sonado la alarma de su celular que comenzó a tocar el tema de AC/DC, Highway the Hell, -"Mierda…"- Se estiró hacia el velador donde estaba su celular y detuvo la música, volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, ya no se encontraba en la ciudad en llamas, en su lugar estaba en un pequeño cuarto de su nuevo departamento, suspiró con molestia, otra vez había tenido un sueño con Black Hat, y otra vez todo se terminó antes de que hicieran el amor; sus sueños eran variados, desde cosas sin sentido como todo el mundo, a sueños en los que se veía juntos a Black Hat, a veces a la distancia, otras cometiendo algún crimen, y estos, que eran los peores, pues siempre la decepciona al saber que no era real… eso y… -"Mierda…"- Dijo al ver debajo de sus sábanas.

El departamento de Mariana era bastante sencillo para alguien que venía de una familia tan adinerada, pero era lo que necesitaba para iniciar una nueva vida, su hogar consistía en un cuarto con una cama matrimonial, un closet y un balcón que daba hacia el mar, solo había traído una guitarra y un pequeño amplificador, aunque tenía que tocar a determinadas horas y solo los fines de semana, pues algunos de sus vecinos se quejaban del ruido; luego tenía un pequeño pasillo, frente a su habitación estaba a puerta del baño, por el otro lado daba a la sala donde se encontraba un mesa donde dejaba la laptop, con tres sillas, una pequeña televisión sobre un mueble de madera oscura, el cual tenía un par de puertas de vidrio y donde Mariana dejaba sus carpetas de la universidad, y algunos impuestos, un sofá blanco cubierto por una tela roja y tres almohadones, dos naranjas y uno amarillo, además de unos cuadros de paisajes que decoraban las paredes propiedad del dueño del departamento; la puerta de salida está en un extremo, y cera de esta había otra puerta que daba a una pequeña cocina, la cual estaba repleta de platos y ollas, debido a que a pelirroja no estaba muy acostumbrada a la limpieza, y que de eso se encargaban los sirvientes de su familia, por lo que solo limpiaba cuando se daba cuenta de que no le quedaban platos u ollas. Mariana luego del… asunto, se dio una relajante ducha, se vistió con algo abrigado, pues hacía 4 meses que había dejado su hogar y ya estaba cerca el invierno, y vaya que no podía ser más feliz, empezando con el hecho de que fue ella quien se encargó de todo el papeleo, había dado la excusa que 'Quiero intentar probar hacer todo yo para cuando trabaje y viva sola', sus padres lo creyeron y solo le dieron el dinero para que buscara un departamento, claro, ellos esperaban que alquilara uno lujoso en cual cupiera fácilmente unas 70 personas, pero ella tenía otros planes, pues parte de su 'nueva vida sin súper hermanos', consistía en no dar a entender que su familia era millonaria, un departamento pequeño era ideal, pues sus padres acostumbrados a los lujos, no querían venir a un lugar tan… corriente, por lo que si venían irían a un costoso hotel, lejos de todos los conocidos de su universidad, en el caso de su hermano Mark, pues fue algo más difícil de persuadir, dado que al él no le molestaban esas cosas, por lo que le dijo que si alguien lo veía, algún villano intentaría secuestrarla para derrotarlo, y ante eso a su hermano no se le ocurrió mejor idea que su amigo súper genio instalara cámaras para su seguridad, idea que rápidamente fue rechazada ante la amenaza de Mariana de cortar los genitales de su amigo pervertido si hacía eso; al final lo convenció de que la mejor manera de que la 'protegiera' era hacer que nadie supiera que eran hermanos, Mark terminó accediendo, pero a cambio ella tendría que llamarlo todos los días para saber que ella se encontraba bien, un pequeño sacrificio por una nueva vida podría decirse. Mariana por su parte tuvo que hacer unos cambios, empezando por su nombre, el cual lo cambió a Mary, no era lo más original, pero facilitaba los falsos documentos que entregó al momento de firmar el contrato de alquiler y al inscribirse a la universidad, en cuanto a su aspecto, terminó por cortarse el cabello hasta los hombros, por un momento consideró teñírselo de algún color, incluso verde, pero dado que ni los del alquiler, el dueño o los empleados de la universidad la reconocieron, vio que no era necesario llegar tan lejos, pues al final la única vez que la cámaras la grabaron fue el día que Black Hat se hizo presente, -"Black Hat~"- Dijo con un suspiro 'Mary'.

Luego de desayunar y dejar otro plato acumulado para limpiarlo el fin de semana, Mary salió de su departamento y fue a la parada de colectivos que la llevaban a la universidad, mientras esperaba empezó a escuchar música, el día era soleado, no muy cálido por el viento pero agradable al fin y al cabo, cuando por fin llegó su transporte, subió se sentó en la ventana, mirando el paisaje, que consistía en edificios, calles, autos y personas, el paisaje que vehía casi todos los días de semana -"Siempre lo mismo"- Dijo con amargura, no iba a mentir, la primera vez que usó el nombre 'Mary' Y como las personas se le acercaban para entablar amistad para conocerla y no porque fuera la hermanita de cierto heroe le fascinó, pero a medida que pasaron las semanas empezó a sentir cierta monotonía, antes siempre estaba riesgo de ser atacados por un villano, y nunca perdía la esperanzas de que su fantacía con galera volviera, pero ahora, se sentía monótona, faltaba esa chispa de emoción y peligro, algo que elevara su espiritu; el autobus se detuvo, bajó y caminó una calle hasta la universidad, en el camino vio un muro al que le habían hecho un grafiti de una iguana, a su alrededor algunas personas pintando nuevamente la pared, esa la molestó, si era un acto vandálico, ¡pero mira lo bien hecho que estaba! Era mucho mejor el muro pintado con esa combinación de colores que una monótona pintura blanca, tenía ganas de gritarles que eran idiotas, pero no serviría de mucho, después de todo ya no era alguien 'importante'. Fueron unas horas agotadoras, tres horas seguidas de profesores explicando y sin detenerse, generalmente no tenía problemas, pero se sentía deprimida por algún motivo, esa monotonía hoy era especialmente fuerte, -"¿Porque no puedo ser una vagabunda?"- Dijo mientras se recargaba sobre la silla y miraba al techo.

-"Vaya, ¿Tan mal te fue hoy en las clases?"- Dijo una joven que traía una bandeja con pizza y una bebida energética, medía aproximadamente 1.80 metros, tez clara, cabello oscuro y atado en una trenza, llevaba una chaqueta deportiva azul con rojo y unos jeans negros con zapatillas para atletismo, se sentó frente a la pelirroja y dio un bocado a su almuerzo –"Parece que vinieras de correr una maratón"- Bromeó; su nombre era Casia James.

-"Hey, aquí están"- Dijo otra joven quien también traía comida en una bandeja, aunque su comida consistía en ensalada y budín, con jugo de naranja, -"No sé por qué estás tan mal, no fueron las clases más emocionantes pero tampoco para tanto, ¿No has dormido?"- Era una joven de piel oscura, llevaba gafas y era de la misma altura que Mary, vestía un suéter rejo con la frase 'keep the calm and run away', unos jeans azules desgastados y unas botas negras peludas; su nombre era Leila Wilson.

-"No, solo que últimamente no ha pasado nada interesante, rutina, rutina, rutina…"- Respondió mientras las miraba, eras dos chicas con las que mejor se trataba, no podía decir que eran amigas, pues más allá de la universidad y hablar por internet no hacían mucho, Leila era su compañera de clase, se sentaron la lado y entablaron conversación, Casia por su parte era buena amiga de Leila, y no tardó en tomar confianza con la pelirroja, estudiaba profesorado de ciencias biológicas y era obsesiva con los deportes como el béisbol, -"Siento que falta algo en mi vida"-

-"Hay no, ¿Es uno de esos males de amores? No te conviertas en mi madre"- Preguntó Casia asustada.

-"No idiota, no es eso"- O tal vez si, considerando el sueño –"Me refiero a emoción, algo inesperado…"-

-"Pues ve a la calle y métete en la moda de los vigilantes, últimamente hay bastante de esos"- Sugirió Leila, mientras bebía de su jugo.

-"Hey, esos sujetos están tratando de ayudar, ¿Sabes la cantidad de criminales que hay hoy? Todo por culpa de ese sujeto raro con sombrero"- Respondió la deportista, molesta por algún motivo.

-"¿Hablas de Black Hat?"- Intervino Mary, pues tocar el tema de su amado siempre la atraía.

-"Si ese, por culpa de ese desgraciado, el crimen aumentó, tantos locos sueltos es peligroso, ¡los vigilantes son héroes!"- Dijo con firmeza –"¿Tu qué Crees Mary?"-

La pelirroja se puso a pensar, no en los vigilantes, sino en lo que la presencia de Black Hat provocó, era emocionante y divertido, recordó el inicio de su sueño, la felicidad que sintió al ver como todo era destruido, no podía negarlo, adoraba la maldad, -"No me interesa realmente, no me arriesgaría a salir a la noche sola a ser golpeada, menos si no me pagan"- Respondió

-"Joder, ustedes no entienden…"- La deportista se encontraba molesta, siguió comiendo hasta que el sonido de la televisión llama la atención de las tres.

-"Buenos días espectadores, esto es noticiero trombón con las últimas noticias, soy Albert Adam Anderson y estos son los titulares, hoy un grave incidente dejó más de una docena de heridos a causa de la incompetencia de los llamados 'vigilantes', estos autoproclamados héroes que…"- El reportero siguió hablando, pero las chicas dejaron de prestar atención, pues la más alta alzó la vos.

-"¡Puta madre! ¡Ya estoy harta de este viejo puto con bigote de Hittler!"- Gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa, -"¡Cambia de canal!"- Ordenó.

-"Va, va, no te pongas así siempre que lo vez en televisión…"- Dijo el hombre que estaba detrás de la barra de comida, tomó el control remoto y puso un partido de basquetbol; Mary suspiró, a ella le encantaban esas noticias.

* * *

Salió de la universidad una hora antes, prefirió perderse una clase a seguir sintiendo ese aburrimiento sofocante, no tenía nada planeado, y como aún era temprano, decidió irse caminando hasta su departamento, pasó por el muro donde estaba la iguana, esta vez era una pared blanca, tenía que haber considerado un camino diferente; a medida que caminaba vio varias tiendas, no era de las personas que se detienen a cada rato a ver ropa, pero al pasar por una tienda de disfraces algo capturó su atención, era un traje de reptil, el cual estaba junto a un disfraz de bruja, uno de verdugo, otro de ninja y por último un traje elegante con sombrero de copa, parecido al de cierto ser oscuro que ella admiraba, todo esto provocó que algo dentro de ella se iluminara, una idea formada por todo el conjunto que vio hoy, su aburrimiento por la rutina, la el grafiti, el vandalismo, los vigilantes y el disfraz, se dio cuenta, eso era lo que faltaba, lo que ella necesitaba, ella tenía que ser una **villana**.

No iba a negarlo, tenía sus dudas, era peligroso y más de una vez pensó en que algo malo sucedería, pero ya no podía detenerse, había planeado esto por dos semanas y hoy lo llevaría a cabo; realmente no podía decir que iba a ser una 'villana'. Más bien solo una criminal menor, su plan era ir y pintar varias zonas con su alias, claro, no iban a ser pinturas al azar y sin sentido, empezaría por una iguana, similar a la que vio una vez y le inspiró a hacer esto, como un homenaje, luego haría a varios de los héroes más famosos, incluido su hermano, con aspecto débil y derrotados, algunos con vestidos poco masculinos, y a las heroínas como hombres o como prostitutas antes los trajes tan reveladores que usaban; por último, y más importante, Black Hat, él sería el que derrotaría a todos los héroes, se haría un asiento con todos sus cuerpos e impondría su imponente presencia en un gran retrato. Para realizar todo esto necesitó tiempo para no levantar sospechas, fue bastante precavida, empezando por comprar varias latas de aerosol en distintas tiendas y en pequeña cantidad, si alguien le preguntaba para que era le decía que era estudiante de arte y era para un trabajo; por otro lado no compro ese traje de reptil que vio, ya que creía que podrían relacionarla, en su lugar compró varias telas y accesorios que le pondría a su disfraz, al final su traje tenía cierta similitud con la iguana que vio, solo que poseía cuernos y algunos picos por la espalda, era una campera verde y con una gran capucha que era la cabeza del reptil, poseí a su vez un huyo en la nuca, el cual usaría para dejar caer una gran peluca verde que había comprado hacía años para un disfraz de bruja la noche de Halloween; también compró otra mochila para llevar los aerosoles y herramientas como martillos, destornilladores y petardos; algo de ropa vieja que compró en una tienda y para su seguridad tenía un puño americano, estaba lista, miró nuevamente el cuaderno con todos los bocetos que intentaría realizar y un mapa de la ciudad con los puntos indicados para ir y realizar sus obras. Media noche, salió de su departamento y caminó por las casi desiertas calles de la ciudad, hacía frío, pero estaba más concentrada en ver a su alrededor y no toparse con algún policía o criminal, una vez segura de que nadie la veía, se metió en un callejón y se escondió detrás de un contenedor, empezó a cambiarse de ropa, se colocó la peluca y la aseguro para que no callera, y se puso la campera con la capucha, una vez lista alumbró con su celular el mapa y se dirigió al primer punto, el hospital; aceleró el paso, al llegar a su destino, vio a un par de enfermeros y doctores fumar en la salida, había algunas personas, pero nadie que la pudiera ver, se escabulló por detrás de las ambulancia y llegó a un gran muro blanco, se puso manos a la obra, recordando cómo era el boceto que realizó, sacó distintos aerosoles, los batió y con ambas manos comenzó a pintar el muro, cada tanto se detenía para asegurarse de que nadie la viera, poco a poco el reptil iba tomando forma, se tardó un poco más de lo deseado, pero lo había conseguido, era una iguana tragándose un autobús escolar lleno de niños que gritaban asustados, no podía negarlo, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, tenía que marcharse, pero no sin antes dejar su firma.

-"Demencia estuvo aquí"- Rió levemente y se marchó, emocionada por su primera fechoría; mientras se alejaba del lugar, miró nuevamente el mapa y su celular, había perdido bastante tiempo, pero si se apresuraba, podría hacer otros dos grafitis más; corría por las desoladas y frías calles nuevamente, esta vez iría al museo, debido a que era una avenida muy transitada, incluso a esa hora había gente circulando, aunque sea en vehículos, sumado a la cantidad de luz, sería muy idiota si simplemente se ponía a pintar ahí expuesta, pero no lo era, tenía un plan; miró un poste que se encontraba cerca del museo, en él había una gran caja metálica la cual conectaba la red eléctrica, no podía perder el tiempo, solo tendría una oportunidad, escaló rápidamente el poste y con el martillo rompió la cerradura de la caja, tomó unos cuantos petardos y los encendió, metiéndolos entre los cables y bajando lo más deprisa que pudo; los petardos explotaron, y con ello quemaron y rompieron todo el sistema eléctrico, dejando a la zona en la que se encontraban sin electricidad, -"Perfecto~"- Dijo emocionada y con más seguridad fue a una de las paredes del museo y sacó varias latas, esta vez eligió hacer la escena donde varios héroes de los más conocidos, entre ellos su hermano, caían derrotados ante el poderoso Black Hat, quien los pisaba con fuerza y reía con maldad, mientras alzaba su puño triunfante, debido a la cantidad de detalles, fue algo más difícil de realizar, pero luego de casi una hora, logró terminar su cometido, no iba a negar que le quedó bastante bien, aunque no estaba convencida del rojo de la camisa de su amado y la proporción de sus puños, era un resultado más que satisfactorio, volvió a poner su firma -"Demencia estuvo aquí"- Se le alejó nuevamente de la escena, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que alguien la había visto. Miró la hora de su celular, el tiempo había pasado volando, no le quedaba mucho antes de tener que volver a su hogar para no levantar sospechas, por lo que su próxima obra sería la última, por hoy; esta vez fue a un lugar no muy lejos del museo, la alcaldía, debido a su travesura con la caja eléctrica, todavía estaba el lugar a oscuras, y eso le brindaba seguridad, una vez que estuvo ahí, miro a su alrededor, luego tomo los aerosoles que le quedaban y se puso a trabajar, esta vez sería solo el retrato de Black Hat, con su encantadora sonrisa, su mirada penetrante y su elegante sombrero, no le tomaría mucho tiempo, aunque si se preguntaba si tendría suficiente pintura negra; realizó la silueta y la expresión del ser malvado, y estaba a punto de pintarlo, pero al oír ruido de rápidas pisadas, sus sentidos se alarmaron, y por puro instinto se lanzó hacia un costado, evitando el bate de beisbol que iba dirigido a su cabeza –"¡Mierda eso estuvo cerca!"- Pensó mientras se reincorporaba e intentaba ver a su atacante.

-"¡Maldita sea!"- Le oyó maldecir, su voz era muy familiar, -"Tuviste suerte, ¡Pero voy a hacer que pagues por lo que hiciste!"- Y vaya que tenía razón, ¡Era Casia!, misma estatura, mismo color de piel, misma voz que no se molestaba en cambiar, ¡Y solo usaba un jodido casco de beisbol y un antifaz! ¡Era obvio quien era ella, incluso en la oscuridad! –Si solo hubiesen sido grafitis lo hubiese dejado pasar, pero ver que veneras al puto de Black Hat me enfurece, más aún, ¡como lo hiciste a AwesomeMan! ¡Voy a hacer que aprendas a respetarlo! ¡A él y a todos los héroes! ¡Incluso a los Vigilantes!"- Gritó y se lanzó hacia Demencia nuevamente, la peliverde empezó a retroceder esquivando el peligroso golpe del bate, le era difícil pues su 'amiga' tenía un buen rango de ataque, había pensado en simplemente correr y huir hasta perderla, pero había dos inconvenientes, el primero era que la chica con el arma estaba en mejor forma, una carrera contra ella sería mala idea, pues terminaría atrapándola y dándole la golpiza de su vida, el otro era que por más que lograra huir, no podía dejar la mochila, pues debido al sorpresivo ataque la había dejado al lado del muro con el resto de sus cosas, entre ellos su celular, y si la morena volvía y revisaba, lo vería, descubriría que era ella y sería el fin de Demencia y su apenas iniciada vida criminal, tenía que pelear, y tenía que ganar; siguió esquivando como pudo cada golpe, en el último intento de la vigilante, impacta su arma contra un árbol, aprovechó ese instante para tomar el puño americano de su bolsillo y con todas sus fuerzas, le propició un buen golpe en el hígado, la chica no pudo evitar gemir por el dolor y soltar, apartándose del medio, esa fue la oportunidad que Demencia esperaba, corrió hacia su mochila dejando atrás a Casia, tomó los aerosoles que había sacado y los guardó con toda prisa, otro día intentaría hacer el retrato; consiguió guardar el último, pero antes de poder cerrar la mochila, un fuerte grito la alertó, y nuevamente su instinto la salvó, sujetó firmemente la mochila y se volteó usando a esta como escudo y recibiendo el impacto del bate, sin embargo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Mariana cayó al suelo y varios aerosoles se salieron de su mochila, clavó los dedos en el césped e intentó reincorporarse, pero una muerte patada en las costillas la hizo retorcerse, -Eres una puta de mierda- Escupió y volvió a patearla, Demencia sintió como caía sobre algo cilíndrico, y pudo ver que se trataba de uno de sus aerosoles, simuló que se estaba sujetando el estómago por el dolor y tomó la lata, -"Te van a tener que llevar a urgencias para cuando termine…"- Dijo y comenzó a levantar el bate, sin embargo, Demencia no tenía planeado seguir siendo golpeada; con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó velozmente y extendió su brazo para lanzarle el aerosol al rostro de Casia, la chica gritó al sentir como la pintura entraba en sus ojos, sin darle tiempo a que insultara, la peliverde volvió a propiciarle otro golpe en el hígado con su puño americano, la vigilante se dobló del dolor y otro golpe fue a parar en su pómulo, Mariana comenzó a golpearla salvajemente, sentía como la adrenalina invadía su cuerpo y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, en un desesperado intento por defenderse, Casia agitó el bate para alejar a Demencia, sin embargo, eso le dio a la peliverde una brecha que no dudó no aprovechar, lanzo una patada y le dio un puntapié en la entrepierna –"¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"- la joven vigilante no aguantó el dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando su arma y llorando por la agonía, pero aun no terminaba, no para Demencia, con una gran sonrisa tomó el bate de la muchacha, lo levantó bien alto y lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cadera, -"¡Aaaaaah! ¡Para!"- Rogó, pero sus súplicas no iban a ser oídas, volvió a levantar el bate y esta vez golpeó su hombro, dislocando el brazo, -"¡Aaaaaahhhh! B-basta… po-por favor…"- Dijo entre lágrimas, pero era inútil.

-"La tercera es la vencida"- Murmuró levemente y descargó su último golpe sobre la cabeza de Casia; silencio, la vigilante ya no lloraba ni gritaba, Demencia mantenía su sonrisa, pero poco a poco la adrenalina y la emoción ser iban, y comenzaba a reaccionar, ¿Acaso la había…? No, aun respiraba, solo quedó noqueada, por suerte llevaba el casco, aunque de no haberlo tenido ¿Se habría detenido? Sinceramente se había olvidado que lo llevaba puesto, ella solo vio una cabeza, y su cuerpo actuó por puro impulso; dejó caer el bate, tragó saliva temerosa, rápidamente tomó los aerosoles y todas las cosas que habían caído, se preparaba para escapar hasta que notó el retrato sin completar, era obvio que no podría terminarlo, la policía u otros vigilantes podrían llegar en cualquier momento, pero no podía dejarlo sin firmas, después de todo no quería que alguien se llevara el crédito, -"Demencia estuvo aquí"- Escribió, y se marchó. Llegó a su departamento agitada, vestida con ropa normal y sin la peluca, había vuelto a esconderse en un callejón para cambiarse; dejó caer la mochila en el suelo y vio su celular, ya eran más de las 5.00 AM, estaba exhausta, muchas emociones para una noche, caminó hasta su cuarto, se quitó el calzado y se dejó caer en la cama sin quitarse el resto de la ropa, solo quería dormir.

* * *

El ruido de su celular la despertó, abrió los ojos con pereza y se quejó con murmureos, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y a medida que despertaba un fuerte dolor la invadió, sus costillas y brazos dolían, producto de la pelea de anoche, -"Mierda… necesito un analgésico…"- Dijo apretando los dientes, su teléfono volvió a sonar, no tenía ganas de atender, pero necesitaba ver la hora para saber cuánto había dormido, sujetó el móvil, -"Las 3.34 PM… joder"- Se había perdido la universidad, otra vez el teléfono sonó, pudo ver que era Leila, y que al parecer hacía rato la llamaba, pese a que no deseaba realmente hablar, si no atendía Leila se preocuparía, era mejor atenderla ahora y decir que después se verían, -"Hey…"- Dijo cansada

-"¡Al fin atiendes! ¡¿No me digas que estabas durmiendo?!"- Gritó, Mary puso mala cara, pero no deseaba discutir.

-"Perdona… es que…"- Bostezo, -"Es que me quedé jugando un juego nuevo anoche y perdí la noción del tiempo"- Mintió, ella no jugaba videojuegos, pero Leila no sabía.

-"No lo puedo creer, no vuelvas a hacerlo, es malo para tu salud y estudio, encima estaba preocupada, pensé que tal vez te había pasado algo como Casia…"- Dijo angustiada; al oír el nombre de la otra chica, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja.

-"¿Q-que le pasó a Casia?"- Preguntó intentando ocultar su temor.

-"Es algo difícil de explicar, pero le dieron una fuerte golpiza y ahora está hospitalizada, quería ir contigo después de la universidad pero no viniste, por eso te llamé para saber si estabas bien"- Dio un profundo suspiro, -"En fin, quería saber si podías acompañarme a verla…"- Le pidió.

-"S-sí, me doy una ducha y te veo en el hospital…"- Respondió y colgó, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y ahogó un grito en esta, apretó los puños y se levantó de la cama, el dolor de sus costillas volvió y la molestó, caminó lentamente y tomó un analgésico, luego fue hasta el baño y se duchó.

Estaba por llegar al hospital, vestía un abrigado suéter con unos pantalones negros y unas botas, por suerte la pelea no le había dejado ningún moretón en algún lugar visible, en su camino pasó por la pared donde había hecho la iguana, y a su alrededor un grupo de personas mirando su obra, no pudo evitar la tentación y se acercó a ellos, -"¿Qué pasó aquí?"- Fingió ignorancia.

-"Alguien pintó el mural anoche, admito que es muy bueno, pero al ver quien lo firmó me hace sentir incómodo…"- Dijo un joven mientras ponía cara de disgusto.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Es alguien conocido?"- Siguió haciéndose la inocente, pero por dentro estaba emocionada.

-"Porque hizo otros dos grafitis más, uno en el museo y otro en la alcaldía, y ambos tratan del maldito de Black Hat"- Dijo molesto.

-"¡No me digas!, ¿No es ese sujeto que una vez apareció y derrotó a AwesomeMan?"- Preguntó, la cara de frustración que hacía el joven y los que los oían no tenía precio para ella.

-"Si… y parece que ahora tiene un fanático…"- Murmuró y se fue, Mary miró nuevamente su obra, se sentía orgullosa, tan solo deseaba estar en el museo y ver la cara de los que se detenían a admirar al majestuoso Black Hat sobre sus amados y derrotados héroes. Decidió seguir caminando e ir de una vez al encuentro con Leila y Casia

-"Hola, ¿Todo bien?"- Preguntó Leila en la entrada del hospital.

-"Pues sí, cansada por dormir tarde, pero bien… ¿Y Casie cómo está?"- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-"Se llevó una horrible golpiza, pero los doctores dicen que no corre peligro, solo tendrá que hacer mucho reposo"- Respondió algo triste –"Enserio, le dije que dejara eso de los vigilantes, es tan estúpida…"-

-"¿Vigilantes?"- Mary se hizo la sorprendida.

-"Si… ella quiso convertirse en uno para ser un héroe, le advertí que era peligroso pero ella insistía en que no pasaría nada, que iba a ayudar a las personas"- Empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Casia.

-"Entiendo, tranquila, ya pasó…"- Intentó reconfortarla, -"Y, ¿pudo ver quien se lo hizo? Digo, ¿Fue una sola persona o varias?"- Tenía el temor de que Casia la reconociera, si bien nunca pudo verle el rostro, todavía tenía sus dudas sobre la efectividad de su disfraz.

-"No, lo que me dijo es que era un chica de pelo verde y con un disfraz raro de sapo o algo así, más pequeña que nosotras pero que pegaba como un animal, dijo que pudo haberla derrotado pero que la engaño diciendo que se rendía y le lanzó pintura en la cara…"- Le respondió, Mary estaba molesta, esa claramente no era la verdad, pero que más daba, al menos su identidad seguía a salvo.

* * *

En una mansión muy peculiar por su forma de sombrero, una figura alta y siniestra camina con paso firme y elegante, se dirigió a un laboratorio en donde un hombre vestido con bata y que usaba una bolsa de papel para cubrir su rostro trabajaba en una computadora, escribiendo un código de programación.

-"¡Dr. Flug! ¿Cómo el proyecto Villainous?"- Preguntó Black Hat, su tono de voz asustó al científico.

-¡J-jefecito!- Dijo sorprendido, pues no lo había oído llegar, como de costumbre, se aclaró la garganta y tomó unos papeles –"E-el proyecto ya está finalizado, el catalogo está completo y verificado, ya se contactó con sus antiguos socios criminales para tener una clientela asegurada además de contactar con el señor Anderson para que viralice el primer comercial, los medios de envío tienen su sistema de seguridad en óptimas condiciones y CamBot dice que la luz es ideal para grabar su comercial"- Dijo señalando a una cámara con múltiples brazos y gorro de director de cine sentado en una silla bebiendo té junto a un oso azul con una flor en la cabeza… por algún motivo.

-"¡Perfecto! Buen trabajo Flug"- Dijo mientras caminaba por el laboratorio y se posicionaba para salir en cámara, -"Es momento de que todos vuelvan a ver el rostro de la maldad"-

* * *

 **Y aquí está! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, debo confesar que este capítulo iba a ser completamente diferente, en un inicio iba a comenzar en la fiesta del capítulo anterior, Mariana hace algo y termina yéndose por causar problemas, luego en un foro que había creado para hablar de villanos, alguien le mandaba un mensaje con un link en donde la enviaba a la página secreta de los comerciales de Black Hat, y es ahí donde decide comenzar ser una villana; Pero lo descarté, eso implicaría darle protagonismos a personajes que cree y quitaría el foco de Demencia, a su vez se me hace antinatural que alguien tan narcisista y poderoso como Black Hat tenga que usar una página secreta para vender su malvada mercancía, además que el hecho de que por eso Mariana comenzara a ser una villana no me convencía, quiero que ella tenga iniciativa propia; por eso lo cambié, ya pasaron unos meses y ella usa otro nombre, conoce a otros personajes, aunque no los considera 'amigos', y sumado a varios factores como la monotonía, su amor por la destrucción y ver el grafiti del reptil, la alientan a convertirse en una criminal menor; aunque eso es el inicio, más adelante se convertirá en una villana temida y reconocida; con respecto a dos escenas en particular, el inicio en donde Mariana sueña con la ciudad en llamas es solo un sueño; y la pelea contra Casia, fue algo difícil pues los primeros intentos hacía ver a Demencia como una sádica, si bien va a ser una villana, tampoco deseo que se convierta en un personaje desagradable, por lo que el principal motivo del porqué fue tan brutal es porque Casia tenía intenciónes de dejarla gravemente herida. Bueno, no hay muchas referencias, pero espero que les guste las que puse.**

 **Casia James:** **Referencia a Casey Jones, de las tortugas ninjas, como él, ella intenta ser un héroe, solo que en lugar de equipo de hockey, utiliza equipo de beisbol.**

 **Albert Adam Anderson : ****referencia a John Jonah Jameson (o J. J. Jameson), el jefe de Peter Parker y conocido por odiar a la araña y a otros héroes.**

 **Bueno, espero que les gustara la historia, planeaba subirla el miércoles, pero tuve que hacer cambios.**


	3. El retorno de la MALDAD

**Gracias por la Reviers! Sigo trabajando en la historia, siempre que empiezo un nuevo capitulo termino reescribiendo algunas partes, dado que siento que queda mejor al releerlo, espero que disfruten de este cap.**

 **Distroyer y Mar Z.A: Muchas gracias!**

 **BloodyMari23: Gracias!, la mayoría de los fics no tienen a Demencia como personaje, y quería dar mi versión de ella, y descuida, me tomaré mi tiempo, antes quiero completar a Demencia como Villana y luego mostrar como se unió a la corporación BlackHat. En cuanto a o párrafos, uso el word para escribir, por lo que aveces no noto ese problema de que esté todo muy junto,y el teclado tiene mal algunas letras, por lo que suelo tener problemas para escribir adecuadamente.**

 **Nacho: De nada, en cuanto a las preguntas, la primera no, la segunda, un incidente en su ascenso a convertirse en villana.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: El retorno de la MALDAD

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Mariana, o más conocida como Mary, inició su carrera delictiva, adoptando el seudónimo 'Demencia' como firma. Luego de la lucha contra la vigilante Casia, la pelirroja pensó que era muy riesgoso volver a salir tan pronto y que debería contenerse por unos días… contención que se acabó apenas llegó la noche, pues fue incapaz de resistirse al deseo de esparcir la maldad o al menos grafitis con el mayor representante de la maldad.

-"¡Hahahahaha!"- Se oyó una risa insana y aguda por las calles, era la susodicha criminal Demencia escapando de tres vigilantes y a la distancia se oían sirenas de patrullas que se acercaban a la zona del conflicto, -"¡Son unas tortugas!"- Les grito y daba vuelta en una esquina del callejón.

-"¡No escaparás hija d-!"- El más alto de los vigilantes no llegó a terminar de hablar cuando al dar vuelta en la esquina se tropieza con un cable muy delgado, el cual al cortarse dejó caer de varios metros un par de botes de basura directamente sobre el joven desperdicios y el metal de los cestos.

-"¡Danny!"- Gritó la chica del grupo, preocupada por su amigo.

-"¡No se detengan! ¡Atrápenla!"- Les ordenó, mientras se quitaba de encima la basura, sin embargo estaba muy adolorido, quedando fuera del juego.

-"¡Vamos Sam!"- Le dijo el otro muchacho de piel oscura que siguió persiguiendo a la criminal.

-"¿Es que tengo que esperarlos?"- Dijo Demencia quien apropósito dejaba que no le perdieran la pista, aunque suficientemente lejos pues sabía que ellos tenían pistolas taser; Cruzó la calle y volvió meterse a otro callejón; sin embargo, la distancia cada vez era más corta.

-"¡Te tengo!"- Gritó el segundo chico, sin embargo, al enfocarse tanto en su objetivo, no vio que ella esquivó un charco, un charco que cuando él lo pisó, resultó ser un hoyó inundado y bastante profundo que cubrió casi toda su pierna- "¡Arrggh! ¡Mierda!"- Exclamó, el dolor que sintió al caer y quedar con la pierna atrapada.

-¡Tuck!- La joven gritó al ver como otro de sus amigos caía, miró de nuevo a la criminal, Demencia la estaba esperando en la esquina, saludándola, -"¡Malnacida!"- Tomó su taser y corrió hacia ella, no podía dejarla escapar, no después de esa humillación que les hizo pasar, dio vuelta en la esquina, y fue sorprendida cuando Demencia le lanzó queso en lata en la cara, -"Pero que…"-

-"¡Saluda a mi amiguito!"- Gritó Demencia, y detrás de ella, cinco mapaches se lanzaron sobre la muchacha, mordiéndola y arañándola fuertemente.

-"!AAAAAAAHHHH!"- Gritó mientras soltaba el taser y luchaba por quitarse de encima a los animales, dejando libre a Mariana quien rió y siguió con su huida; al llegar a la calle, un auto de la policía la localiza, ella los ve y dos agentes se bajan del vehículo.

-"¡Quieto ahí! ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!"- Advirtió uno de los oficiales pero solo recibió la loca risa de la peliverde.

-"A que no me atrapan~"- es dijo antes de meterse por otro callejón, los policías gruñeron, dado que la joven al estar desarmada no podían usar sus armas, sin perder tiempo empezaron a seguirla, y luego de un par de calles vieron como el callejón se encontraba bloqueado por un contenedor de metal, a verlo, ambos sonrieron, aunque por pocos segundos, pues no se esperaban que la criminal saltara dicho contenedor limpiamente, con la gracia de un atleta; no iban a detenerse de todos modos, o al menos eso pensaba, pues no se esperaban que al tocar el contenedor para poder saltarlo, una fuerte descarga eléctrica los paralizó, cayeron al suelo y se desmayaron, no supieron hasta que fueron socorridos, que dentro del contenedor había una batería de automóvil cargada y conectada, pero para ese momento, Demencia otra vez había escapado.

* * *

Departamento de Mariana:

* * *

La joven pelirroja había llegado al fin a su casa, ya cambiada y con el disfraz dentro de su mochila, su sonrisa valía oro, estaba eufórica por la aventura de hoy, aunque se vio obligada a usar más recursos de los que quería, logro lo que se propuso y ganó.

-Ojala hubiese sacado una foto o video al momento de que los bobos de los policías tocaran el contenedor, ¡Fue hilarante!- Exclamó y se dejó caer en el sofá, de su mochila tomó su cuaderno de dibujo y vio las tres obras maestras que le regaló al mundo, debido a que se hizo rápidamente conocida no podía darse de nuevo el lujo de realizar graffittis como los del primer día, el tiempo era esencial, más considerando que ella siempre buscaba realizar sus cuadros en lugares donde fueran apreciados y constantemente vistos hasta que algún infeliz los tapara con aburrida pintura blanca, -"Oh bueno, no todos tienen un buen aprecio por el arte"- Dijo, y empezó a ojear el cuaderno; la primera pintura que completó fue la más sencilla de todas, una donde simplemente estaba Black Hat serio pero imponte con la frase "OBEDECE"; el segundo era más creativo, se veía a Black Hat de la cintura para arriba, rodeando la silueta de una ciudad con sus brazos mientras de su monóculo salía una especie de rayo láser que quemaba y destruía la ciudad, por último y el que probablemente causara más repercusión en las redes sociales y le daría a Mariana una buenas horas de risa, era Black Hat en el famoso cartel de Obama 'We Can', con el agregado 'Ruin You!', -"Bueno, hora de mi sueño diario con mi amado~"-

* * *

Laboratorio del Dr. Flug

* * *

En un inmaculado laboratorio, dos figuras se encontraban frente a una pantalla, en ella, un famoso reportero con bigote, hablaba con ambos sujetos.

-"Entonces ya está todo listo señor Black Hat, mañana, cuando la audiencia es más activa, la señal será interferida"- Dijo Albert Adam Anderson.

-"Excelente, su ayuda en este proyecto es muy estimada, señor Anderson, Espero que unos números de más en su cuenta bancaria lo demuestren"- Respondió Black Hat, con una sonrisa perversa.

-"El placer es todo mío señor Black Hat, en su ausencia los héroes se han estado volviendo más molestos que de costumbre"- Contestó el famoso reportero.

-"Se lo agradezco, descanse señor Anderson, pronto el mundo va a recordar lo que es el verdadero temor…"- Dicho esto, cortó la transmisión, -"Todo va de acuerdo al plan Dr. Flug, será mejor que descanse lo más que pueda, mañana será un gran día"- Le dijo a su empleado, mientras se retiraba con un paso firme y elegante del laboratorio.

-"Si jefe…"- Dijo mientras lo veía irse, -"Ufff…" –Dejó escapa un pesado suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz por encima de la bolsa, -"Supongo que este periodo de paz se ah acabado"- Caminó hasta una pizarra, llena de notas, esquemas, y una foto, -"Bueno, al menos por fin nadie volverá a despreciar mi intelecto…" Dijo empezando a retirarse del laboratorio.

* * *

Universidad de Mariana

* * *

-"… Entonces cuando los doctores le dieron el alta médica, sus padres se la llevaron de nuevo para Ohio, para alejarla de todo esto de los vigilantes"- Dijo Leila a Mary, quien le contó que había sucedido con su amiga Casia una vez que se recuperó del ataque del misterioso criminal llamado 'Demencia´

-"Vaya, eso debe ser duro, pero tal vez es lo mejor"- contesto mientras comía de su sándwich

-"¿Enserio lo crees? Casia realmente deseaba ser una vigilante…"-

-"Sé que normalmente se dice que tienes que seguir tus sueños, pero, si tu sueño es algo muy riesgoso que pone en peligro tu vida, no creo que realmente valga la pena"- Respondió, mientras pensaba si podría agregar hipocresía a su curriculum de villana.

-"Si, creo que tienes razón"- Respondió con un suspiro mientras volvía a su almuerzo, pronto el noticiero comenzó a emitirse.

-"Buenas tardes queridos espectadores, les habl- Hzzz- Ad- Hzzz- Notic- Hzzzz-…"- La señal empezó a cortarse y a verse estática, normalmente no hubiese llamado mucho la atención, de no ser porque de repente un extraño logo con un sombrero apareció.

-"Saludos patéticos espectadores, interrumpimos su programación para darles la noticia más importante de sus miserables vidas…"- La voz anunció, y apenas se mostró en la pantalla, toda la audiencia quedó muda, no solo en la universidad de Mariana, sino en el resto del país y otras partes del mundo empezaron a sintonizar el mismo canal, -"Estoy seguro de que todo ustedes me recuerdan, a mí, ¡Black Hat! La maldad personificada…- Mostró una sonrisa inhumana, llena de dientes filosos, su mirada parecía saber que expresión tenía el público, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, pues cierta pelirroja estaba maravillada, -"De seguro se preguntarán, que eh estado haciendo en mi ausencia, bueno, empecemos con algo de historia"- Se aclaró la garganta y de su mano salió una nube de humo negro, que no tardó en abrir un portal, de él se veía un paisaje y casas de una época antigua.

-"Oh, veo que ya empezó"- Dijo otra figura, que era exactamente igual a Black Hat, solo que sin el traje característico, pero si conservaba el sombrero, -"¿Comienzo con la explicación estimado caballero?"- Preguntó el segundo Black Hat.

-"Por favor mi malvado yo"- Respondió el actual Black Hat.

-"Condenada audiencia, bienvenidos, yo soy Black Hat, aunque eso ya lo sabían; desde que llegé a su patético mundo, no vi nada diferente a otras civilizaciones que ya había destruido y eliminado con anterioridad, salvo por un detalle, que aquí, estaban lejos de convertirse en una utopía, sus diferencias eran tales que incluso en la misma ciudad podía encontrare grupos separados, y la maldad que algunos de ustedes poseía solo trajo más mi atención…"- A medida que el relato proseguía, el portal mostraba los distintos lugares que Black Hat recorrió, y como en ellos distintas accione malvadas ocurrían, y no todas por él, -"Ante esta singular especie que ustedes decidieron denominarse como Homo Sapiens, decidí integrarme en su mundo y ver hasta qué punto podía llegar su maldad; nobles, reyes y empresarios tuvieron la posibilidad de enfrentarme o arrodillarse ante mi grandeza, y claro, aquellos que eligieron lo segundo fueron los que sobrevivieron, sin embargo no faltaron los que trataron de traicionarme, y creyeron que con envenenar mi comida, contratar algún asesino o enviar a su ejército, lograrían vencerme, pobres idiotas…"- Se veía los distintos intentos en los que se quiso asesinar a Black Hat, pero este siempre mantenía su sonrisa maliciosas y mostraba como él masacraba a aquellos que se le opusieron, -"Decidí en cierto punto ver cómo sería gobernar mi propio país, pero deseaba empezar desde cero, así que en lugar de tomar el poder de alguno ya existente, fui a este continente y extraje una porción de tierra, si mal no recuerdo, creo que lo llamaban Florida…"- Ahora se veía como una especie de terremoto derribaba casa y arbole, la tierra se elevaba y de algún modo, la imagen empezó a ir hacia el cielo enfocando siempre el suelo, ya a una altura exagerada, se vió como una gran parte de se alejaba del país y por el tamaño de masa terrestre que representaba, era a una velocidad monstruosa, -"Sin embargo, en un determinado punto de la historia, individuos peculiares comenzaron a aparecer en gran número, seres que aun siendo patéticos, poseían habilidades únicas y superiores a las de humano común y corriente, estos sujetos se hacían llamar 'Héroes', y no tardaron en plantarme cara"- Empezaron a verse clásico héroes de antaño que usaban la ropa interior por fuera, vaya uno a saber por qué, -"Confieso que estaba intrigado, ¿Tal vez por fin encontraría a un digno rival, capaz de hacerme frente en mi eterna existencia?...¡ Hahahahahaha! Si claro…"- Ahora se veía las distintas formas en las que Black Hat derrotó y mató a los héroes que le hicieron frente, -"Aunque al final eran igual de patéticos que los humanos, fueron un buen entretenimiento para alejarme de mi rutina diaria, pues para ese punto estaba considerando destruir este asqueroso mundo e ir a otro para esparcir mi maldad"- El Black Hat del pasado ahora llevaba la ropa del actual, -"Podría decirse que al final sus héroes si los salvaron, pues pudieron prolongar momentáneamente su existencia y la de este planeta, bueno, esa es la lección de historia con el más grande ser que sus miserables vidas conocerán, volvemos contigo, Black Hat"- Terminó el Black Hat del pasado, al volveré a enfocar en el actual, este estaba bebiendo un trago de color blanco.

-"Gracias Black Hat, ¿Puedo ofrecerle una piña colada?"- Ofreció el actual.

-"Será un placer"- Respondió el pasado mientras extendía su brazo y tomaba un vaso, luego el portal se cerró.

-"Ah buenos tiempos, de vez en cuando vuelvo para regodearme de mis hazañas, aunque no sean tan grandes considerando que son ustedes contra quien me enfrento"- Volvió a beber de su piña colada hasta terminarla, -"Bueno, una vez que vieron que soy un ser superior en todos los aspectos, se preguntarán, que eh estado haciendo en este período de ausencia, bueno, es sencillo, simplemente me aburrí; decidí entretenerme viendo como otros seres con capacidades similares a la de los héroes le hacían frente a estos, son conocido como villanos, fue divertido en un inicio, ver como combatían y no saber cuál ganaría, pero pronto esa emoción se convirtió en frustración, estos llamados 'villanos' eran patéticos, inútiles y lamentables, al final la balanza se inclinó tanto hacia el lado de los héroes que todos empezaron a creer que el bien, la bondad y la justicia siempre prevalecerían, era irritante, y no dudaba en volver hacerme presente y volver a demostrar que no hay nada más poderoso que la maldad… Sin embargo, recordé a alguien, un empresario a quien una vez le ofrecí mis servicios a cambio de su insignificante alma o algo similar, pero se negó, y con una sonrisa me dijo que confiaba en sus habilidades, y que en el mundo empresarial no había nada más emocionante que el desafío de apostar tu dinero y ver como tu inversión crece… bueno, al menos eso pensaba él hasta la década del treinta, donde ya se imaginarán que sucedió"- Rió, -"Pero, admito que sin duda fue algo interesante, apostar tus recursos y ver como tus acciones se convierten en un fracaso, o en un éxito"- Su sonrisa volvió a ser espeluznante, -"¡Y por eso eh vuelto!, Yo, ¡El mismísimo Black Hat! Ofrezco los servicios de mi compañía a aquellos villanos que deseen aniquilar a los insolentes héroes que los perturban, todo aquel que sea capaz de contactarme recibirá mi asistencia, disfruto del sufrimiento de los héroes, pero no voy a malgastar mi tiempo en seres patéticos sin la suficiente materia gris como para idear un plan adecuado, si ere digno de mi atención, entonces la compañía Black Hat está a tu servicio, sino, más te vale no encontrarte con aquel si lo es…"- Rió macabramente, antes de que la señal volviera a cortarse, la transmisión volvió a la normalidad.

Silencio, eso era lo único se oía, nadie se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera movían un musculo, todos seguían mirando el televisor, que ahora mostraba al reportero con la misma cara de asombro que toda la audiencia, no fue hasta que el señor Adam se aclaró la garganta que se volvió a oír algo

-"Q-queridos espectadores…"- Su frente sudaba, su mirada mostraba mucha consternación y el labio le temblaba levemente –"L-lo que acaban de ver no es una broma, en este mismo m-momento, el famoso B-b-bla…"- Le costaba decir el nombre, -"B-black Hat, acaba de i-interrumpir nuestra señal, n-nuestro e-equipo técnico i-intenta descubrir como l-lo logró, mientras tanto…"- Ya nadie prestaba atención a las noticias, en su lugar, sucumbieron al pánico, Mariana no sabía que sucedía en otras partes del mundo, pero estaba segura de que al igual que en su universidad, se había creado un caos masivo, tal vez aún más; vio a su compañera Leila, quien ahora estaba marcando en su celular el número de su madre e intentando llamarla, de hecho, muchos intentaban contactar a su familia por temor a que les pasara algo o para preguntarles si habían visto las noticias; por su parte, Mariana estaba en blanco, no mostraba ninguna expresión, al principio creyó que estaba soñando, que a lo mejor esto era una ilusión y que pronto despertaría… Pero no, todo estaba ahí, los estudiantes gritando y yendo de un lado hacia otro, algunos saliendo del lugar como si de bomba se tratara, y solo unos pocos profesores y personal de la universidad trataban de mantener la calma, aunque sus intentos eran en vano. Todo este miedo y angustia, fue generado por un solo hombre, un hombre que ella admiraba y deseaba, en ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero su amor por Black Hat había crecido aún mas

* * *

Departamento de Mariana – Media noche

* * *

-"Vamos joder…"- Se quejaba la pelirroja mientras observaba la pantalla, había tratado de descargar el video mostrado por internet una y otra vez, pero siempre se cancelaba; al inicio quiso buscarlo por Youtube y otras páginas similares, sin embargo cada vez que veía el video este se detenía, para luego aparecer un cartel con la frase "Lo sentimos, pero el video y no existe", y en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera llegaba a verlo pues al hacer click en el enlace luego aparecía el mensaje de que el sitio no existe; debido a eso, dedujo que la mejor forma de verlo era descargarlo, de ese modo podría verlo sin problema, a no ser que la calidad fuera una mierda; pero de nuevo, en cada enlace al que se dirigía y que por suerte no estuviera suprimido, en medio de la descarga se detenía debido a que habían destruido el archivo, -"Puta madre, descará de una vez…"- Navegando por 4chan, en medio de varios post, encontró a uno que decía que subiría el video con el nombre de "Sesenta, el culo te huele a menta", para ver si podía engañar a quienes eliminaban cada video de Black Hat que se intentaba subir. Mariana buscó ese video por mucho rato, yendo de una página a la otra, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba, la descarga era lenta, posiblemente debía estar lleno de virus, pero poco le importaba eso si lograba al ver de nuevo a su amado y descubrir el modo de contactar con él, -"¡Si!"- Exclamó al ver la descarga completa y de inmediato empezó a ver el video; era tal cual lo recordaba, como si nunca hubiese envejecido, aunque pensándolo bien, el Black Hat que decía ser del pasado era igual, -"Vamos amorcito, ¿Cómo puedo encontrarte?"- se dijo buscando cualquier pista, pero a lo largo del video no aparecía nada, lo había reproducido una docena de veces, y si bien adoraba verlo una y otra vez, estaba cansada, iba a verlo por última vez y luego ir a dormir, mañana seguiría… o eso tenía planeado, hasta que un menos de un segundo, notó algo extraño, -"¿Qué fue eso?"- Al final, cuando la estática volvió a aparecer, unas manchas de colores llenaron la pantalla, fue muy rápido, pero duró lo suficiente como para que sus ojos lo captaron, comenzó reproducir el video lentamente, cuadro por cuadro, y al llegar a la estática, pudo distinguirlo, eran números, muchos números de colores, esparcidos por la pantalla –"Esto… ¿Acaso es uno de esos mensajes codificados?"- Se preguntó, Black Ha mencionó que no deseaba tontos sin materia gris, así que tal vez para descartar a la escoria de los verdaderos villanos dejó un mensaje encriptado a modo de demostrar quienes tenían verdadero cerebro para servirle, -"Black Hat, voy a demostrarte que soy digna de tu atención"- Dijo con una sonrisa, no importa cuánto tiempo tardaría, o cuanto café bebería, no descansaría hasta descubrir el mensaje.

* * *

Departamento de Mariana – 1 PM

* * *

-"L-listo… lo-lo conseguí… Black Hat"- Dijo Mariana mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la mesa; estaba destrozada, permaneció toda la noche y la mañana despierta intentando descifrar el maldito mensaje, al punto de que acabó todo el café del tarro, sus ojeras eran notorias y estaba pálida, como si estuviera anémica, sus parpados instintivamente deseaban cerrarse y mandar a su cerebro al mundo de los sueños, pero ella se negaba aun a hacerlo, aún quedaba algo por hacer, -"Bien… solo tengo que…"- Bostezó, -"Escribir esta dirección…"- Otra vez casi se quedaba dormida, pero el golpe contra la mesa le despertó, -"¡Mierda! ¡Hija de puta!"- Gritó y le dio una patada al mueble, estaba muy irritable, -"Calma… solo tengo que hacer una cosa más… solo una cosa más…"- Inmediatamente escribió el URL en el buscador y apretó enter, la pantalla de búsqueda se quedó en blanco por un buen rato, buscando la dirección, -"No seas hijo de puta… ¡Vamos que sé que lo hice bien!"- Le gritó a su computadora, y le hubiera golpeado, de no ser porque la pantalla se puso negra de golpe, -"¿Qué es esto?"- Se preguntó confundida, una extraña melodía empezó a sonar de fondo, de pronto, un logo con forma de galera apareció en medio de la pantalla con las palabras Black Hat Company, -"Si…. ¡SI!"- Gritó emocionada, una barra roja con la frase "Cargando, espere" apareció y comenzó a llenarse, cada vez que la veía avanzar Marina se emocionaba más y más, sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla y estaba a punto de dar un chillido cundo vio que la barra se llenó… pero su navegador se cerró, -"… ¿Qué?"- Pregunto incrédula, intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder, -"¡¿Qué?!"- Gritó furiosa y de inmediato abrió su navegador nuevamente, buscó en su historial pero descubrió que había sido borrado, intentó poner de nuevo la dirección pero ahora solo aparecía un cartel informando que la pagina no existía, incluso intentó buscarla por otros navegadores pero nada, por mucho que insistiera, ya no podía dar con esa página, -"!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"- Gritó con furia y lanzó la silla contra el muro, respiró agitada mirando con odia a la computadora, pero no duró mucho antes de pasar de la ira al cansancio, tal vez fue un virus o tal vez una broma, pero daba igual, lo único que deseaba era dormir.

* * *

Isla de Black Hat

* * *

En el laboratorio de Dr. Flug, el susodicho se encontraba mirando su gran computador de múltiples pantallas, varios videos de personas que habían conseguido entrar al sitio web de la compañía, y sus reacciones cuando esta desaparece, -"Je… pobre sujeto…"- Rió al ver a uno derramar sin querer su refresco al golpearlo con accidente cuando intentó regresar la página.

-"Dr. Flug, ¿Cómo va la recolección de información de mis futuros clientes?- Dijo Black Hat mientras aparecía detrás del asiento del doctor.

-"Bastante bien jefecito, debo admitir que el número de individuos que logró descifrar el código antes de las 24 horas es mayor al estipulado, 1/3 de ellos son villanos de renombre que aún están libres, solo un 10% son héroes que intentaron acceder a nuestro sitio, incluido ese famoso héroe multimillonario que dice ser un genio"- La última frase le hizo reír, -"Y el resto no son más civiles con un gran coeficiente, ahora mismo veo su historial y archivos para deducir si son o no posibles clientes"- Concluyó, Black Hat asintió en señal de aprobación.

-"Buen trabajo Flug, si eso es todo, entonces me retiro"- Dijo el jefe, pero antes de poder marcharse su empleado le detiene.

-"Una cosa más señor, hay un individuo en partícula… no es un héroe, pero está relacionado con ellos…"- Dijo y puso en la pantalla principal la imagen de Marina, se veía su aspecto luego de descifrar el código y subirlo a la web, y su reacción al ver como todo desaparecía, -"Su nombre es Mariana, es la hermana menor del héroe conocido como AwesomeMan"- Agregó; Black Hat la inspeccionó minuciosamente, claramente estuvo sin dormir por toda la noche, estaba pálida y con esfuerzo mantenía los ojos abiertos, antes de decir algo, Flug volvió a hablar, -"Normalmente la hubiese incluido en el grupo de los héroes, pero… hay algo extraño, mire lo que se pudo descargar de la computadora…"- Dijo el doctor, abrió varios archivos y por las distinta pantallas empezaron a aparecer imágenes de dibujos y retratos de Black Hat, -"No sé el porqué, pero creo que esta chica le admira…"- Las imágenes seguían apareciendo, Black Hat no lo admitiría, pero estaba sorprendido por el talento de la chica, algunas de sus obras le hacían dudar de si eran o no una fotografía, -"Y eso no es todo, mire esto"- Ahora las pantallas mostraba distintas noticias sobre alguien apodado "Demencia", quien creaba graffitis en la ciudad sobre el temible Black Hat, no solo eso, sino que tenía la osadía de realizarlos en lugares muy transitados, a su vez que en las pocas semanas que llevaba al acecho, había conseguido mandar al hospital a 13 vigilantes y 3 policías, -"Al enterarme de esa noticia pude comprobar que algunos de los murales pintados eran efectivamente algunos de sus dibujos, y no solo eso, también encontré estos planos…"- Nuevamente volvieron a aparecer imágenes en las pantallas, pero esta vez eran mapas y esquemas hechos a mano , indicaban sitios donde circulaban muchas personas, vías de escapes y trampas, -"¿Que opina jefe?"

-"Mmmm… La chica, me parece familiar…"- Dijo intentando recordar el rostro de la pelirroja.

-"Si mal no recuerdo, ella estaba a punto de dar un discurso en un homenaje a su hermano cuando usted apareció por primera vez e intentó presentarse, aunque el caos se desató demasiado pronto y no logró decir su nombre…"- Mencionó Flug.

Black Hat de repente la recordó, la pelirroja era más joven en ese tiempo, una niña desde su punto de vista, ese día había sido bastante frustrante, claro, esparció el temor y humilló a un patético héroe, pero fue incapaz de presentarse al público adecuadamente, volviéndose una pérdida de tiempo… o casi, pues esa niña de pelo rojo no había huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no fue a socorrer a su hermano y tampoco se quedó quita llorando y esperando a que alguien le rescatara, no, ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con asombro y admiración, y lo único que deseo fue saber su nombre, en cierta forma, le permitió conseguir lo que buscaba.

-"Je, interesante, así que alguien de la sangre del súper héroe le aburre ser una chica buena"- dijo Black Hat con una sonrisa, encontrando la idea muy hilarante.

-"Eso me recuerda, parece ser que ella o posee súper poderes, lo que explicaría el que no sea tan reconocida y el que cree estos complejos planes para poder escapar…"- Flug sintió algo de respeto por la chica Mariana, demostraba ser inteligente, al punto de que logró descifrar su mensaje, sin duda le tomó toda la noche, pero eso solo le daba más méritos, pues no era alguien que se rindiera, -"Entonces… ¿Deberíamos incluirla o descartarla como posible clienta?"-

-"Inclúyela, no cabe duda de que su alma es malvada, y aborrece a los héroes, me da curiosidad saber hasta dónde llegará esta mocosa con su maldad, puede que tema a las represalias y lo deje antes de que algo malo le suceda, o puede que llegue a un punto sin retorno, enfrentándose a varios héroes, incluyendo su hermano"- Su sonrisa era torcida, macabra e inhumana, sin duda, esta iba a ser una inversión muy divertida.

* * *

 **Eso es todo amigos.**

 **Lamento la ausencia, salí de viaje y empecé la universidad al volver, pero no voy a dejar la historia.**

 **En este capítulo casi no puse referencias, la más notable son los nombres de los vigilantes que persiguen a Demencia, son en efecto los nombres del protagonista de Danny Phantom y sus amigos; decidí enfocarme más en la habilidades de Demencia como villana, si bien no llega a hacer gran cosa es debido a que carece de los recursos para llegar más lejos, planeo que ahora con la mercancía de Black Hat se haga aún más famosa, claro, tendrá los productos, pero será ella quien planee los ataques y los ejecute.**

 **En fin, espero que disfrutaran del nuevo capítulo, eh vuelo.**


	4. Aceptada

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Manami Uzumaki Michaelis** **: ¡Gracias! No quiero que la historia sea muy dramática, busco poner algo de humor pero sin que sea forzado.**

 **Distroyer: Descuida, no me fui, voy a terminar la historia, aunque va a tomarme un poco más de lo esperado, ¡Y muchas gracias!**

 **LagrimasSolitarias** **: Me alegra de que te gustara, si soy fan de DC y muchas referencias son y serán de ellos, Quise mantener la esencia de los personajes lo más posible, como el hecho de Black Hat es tan malvado que se puede tomar una piña colada en medio de su malévolo discurso, e intentar que el drama y la comedia fluyeran adecuadamente sin que se estropearan la trama, Gracias.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Aceptada

-"Uggghh… Al fin termino la semana"- Mariana o más conocida como Mary en esa ciudad estaba en el ascensor volviendo a su acogedor departamento, era viernes y la semana se le hizo larga luego de intentar descubrir el inútil enigma del vídeo, -"Ugggghhh…"- Su ánimo seguía por los suelos, el día que se acostó tarde no fue a la universidad por obvios motivos, tampoco fue al siguiente, no se encontraba con ganas, y dedicó nuevamente a intentar descubrir el misterio del extraño sitio web al que no pudo entra, al ver que su computadora no podía registrarlo, intentó con su celular, y efectivamente pudo volver a entrar, sin embargo, al momento de cargar la página, de nuevo volvió a desaparecer; decidida, hizo un último intento de lograr entrar, esta vez usando su Tablet, pero el resultado volvió a repetirse; concluyó que debía ser una broma o algo por el estilo, algún virus tal vez, aunque luego de analizarla el antivirus no encontró nada, -"Supongo que fui estúpida creer que conseguiría contactar con él…"- Suspiró una vez dentro de su hogar –"Bueno, ya que, al fin termino la semana…"- Encendió el computador, -"Y mañana, es noche de fiesta…"- Su sonrisa se tornó perversa, mientras abría los archivos de su próximos planes.

* * *

Horas más tarde, luego de media noche

* * *

Mariana estaba con su ropa de dormir en una especie de callejón, le recordaba a los que ella usaba para escapar, pero estos no parecían tener fin, estaba oscuro, pero podía ver con claridad, pese a que no sabía de dónde provenía la luz; comenzó a caminar por los estrechos pasillos, en cada esquina solo veía más callejones extenderse hacia el infinito, y poco a poco, una niebla negra surgió; sin embargo, ella no tenía miedo, aun en esas extrañas circunstancias carecía de temor alguno, en su lugar, había un sentimiento de soledad, y guiada por querer quitarse esa sensación se adentró en la espesa y extraña niebla, el frío no tardó en hacerse presente, sus extremidades se entumecieron y su cuerpo tiritaba en un intento de conservar el calor, avanzó aún más y un fuerte olor a azufre quemo su nariz, dificultándole la respiración; cualquier persona en su sano juicio intentaría huir por donde vino, pero Mariana no lo hacía, había algo en esa tétrica neblina que la atraía, algo prohibido y oscuro que no debería encontrar; un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos, al inicio creyó que era estática, pero en medio de eso una voz grave e inhumana le hablaba, apresuró aún más su paso, la estática y la voz se hacían cada vez más fuertes, hasta el punto que podía oír lo que le decían.

-"¿Por qué quieres ser una villana?"-

-"¿Crees que eres digna?"-

-"No eres más que una mediocre mocosa"-

-"Patética, solo haces travesuras"-

-"Ríndete, no estas echa para est-"- Lo último no llego a decirlo.

-"¡CALLATE!"- Gritó a todo pulmón mientras su agotado cuerpo se detenía, -"¿¡Tú que mierda sabes!? ¡No soy patética! ¡Si soy una villana! ¡Soy malvada! ¡Soy mejor que cualquier mierda de héroe! ¡Soy Demencia!..."- Gritó a todo pulmón, empezando a jadear por la falta de aire, pero un sentimiento de orgullo la satisfacía y mantuvo la compostura; por un instante la voz no habló, solo se oía la estática, dándole a la pelirroja la sensación de haber ganado la supuesta discusión, pero ese sentimiento poco duró cuando una estruendosa y demoniaca risa surgió, haciendo temblar el suelo y las paredes.

-"¿Lo dices enserio?"- La voz sonó aún más grave y la estática se hizo más fuerte, -"¿Realmente tienes el valor?"- Se estaba acercando, -"¿Eres mejor que la mayoría de los patéticos mortales?"- Su cuerpo le pedía huir, pero no lo hizo, -"¿O solo eres un humano más?"- Su garganta deseaba gritar, pero no lo hizo, -"Si lo que dices es cierto…"- Vio una luz roja acercase en la oscuridad, -"Entonces…"- Sus ojos querían cerrarse, -"…Debes…"- No lo hizo, -"Demostrarlo".

* * *

Habitación de Marina

* * *

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"- Grito Mariana mientras se levantaba de la cama, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba mucho, su respiración era nerviosa y con desesperación encendió las luces, descubriendo que aún estaba en su cuarto, -"U-una… Una P-pesadilla… fue s-solo… una… pesadilla…"- Murmuró, en un intento de calmar sus nervios, -"Una… Pesadilla…"- Pero era inútil, recordaba con claridad lo que pasó, recordó el horror cuando la luz roja se acercó, y lo vio, es cara… ese rostro… inhumano, monstruoso, estaba lejos de cualquier cosa que ella pudiera haber imaginado, estaba más allá de cualquier horror que pudiera concebir; la cabeza le dolía, podía escuchar la estática y recordar lo que vio, se puso de pie y fue al baño, procurando dejar encendidas las luces, -"Una… Pesadilla"- Volvió a repetirse, sin embargo era en vano; lo peor no fue solo verlo, sino que lo que vio quería que ella recordara su rostro, salió de las sombras lentamente, de haberlo hecho rápido, como si de un Screamer se tratara, sin duda se hubiera asustado, pero no le habría dado tiempo a recordar a la perfección cada parte de su grotesca cara y la pesadilla solo pasaría a un mal recuerdo que pronto olvidaría, no, eso que vio se aseguró que su imagen quedara grabada en su subconsciente, para nunca ser olvidada, -"Mierda…"- Gruñó y se metió al baño, busco un frasco de aspirinas pues aun oía la estática, -"Para joder… para"- Pedía a su cabeza, pero el ruido seguía, -"¡Ya basta!"- Gritó a la nada y rompió el espejo, lastimándose la mano, -"Me cago en…"- Miro su mano, algunos vidrios se clavaron en los nudillos, sin mucho cuidado se quitó los fragmentos de cristal y con algodón y alcohol se desinfectó las heridas, le dolió, pero era un dolor menor comparado con el de la cabeza, -"¿Cuándo termina el puto ruido?..."- Se preguntó y salió del baño, Marina habría vuelto a su cuarto a intentar descansar, pero en su trayecto una luz brillante la detiene; sobre la mesa estaba su laptop encendida, pero eso era imposible, recordó haberla apagado antes de irse a la cama; notó a su vez que el ruido de estática provenía del propio computador, y no de su cabeza, -"…"- Se sentó en la silla, la pantalla parecía llena de gliches, como si hubiera una interferencia, había una imagen en el fondo pero no era capaz de distinguir que era exactamente; estaba apunto e mover el Mouse cuando de la nada la pantalla se pone negra y ruido termina, -"¿Será un virus?"- Se preguntó, aunque esta vez ocurrió algo, la pantalla volvió a encenderse y un fondo rojo carmesí cegó momentáneamente a la pelirroja, para luego aparecer un logo con un sombrero negro; Mariana había quedado inmóvil, sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, incapaz de creer lo que veía, no pudo evitar pensar que era otro sueño, que era una ilusión; no supo cuánto tiempo había quedado ahí quieta observando la imagen, y cuanto más se hubiese quedado de no ser por el icono con forma de carta que apareció a un lado de la pantalla, recobrando la compostura movió el mouse y clickeo el mensaje.

* * *

 **Saludos cordiales, nuestra organización está interesada en adherirte a nuestra lista de clientes; si realmente dices ser un villano, entonces nos complace que formes parte de nuestra prestigiosa compañía, al cerrar esta carta será re direccionada a nuestra página oficial, donde se le habilitará nuestro catálogo de artefactos para villanos; en caso de desear comunicarse directamente ir a la sección contacto, ahí dispondrá de unos segundos para memorizar la dirección antes de que sea borrada permanentemente**

 **Atentamente**

 **Black hat organization**

* * *

Mariana estaba en silencio, su cara no mostraba expresión algún, una vez que terminó de leer cerró la carta y en efecto, fue enviada a una página web, la cual poseía un amplio catálogo de artículos para villanos, armas, armaduras, ropa e incluso muebles, pero lo más importante, al menos para ella, era la imagen que se encontraba arriba, una figura oscura, con sonrisa malvada, elegantemente vestido y sentado en un sillón acorde a su naturaleza malvada, en su escritorio poseía una placa con el nombre de BLACK HAT y un tintero acompañado por un cráneo rojo, en el fondo, un cristal rojo que iluminaba la escena ambientando y completando la sensación de superioridad que deseaba representar; Poco a poco, la mirada de la pelirroja cambiaba, sus ojos abiertos se llenaron de emoción su sonrisa se torció de un modo anormal y y sus mano y cuerpo temblaban por la risa que estaba a punto de surgir.

-"¡HAHAHAHAHA!"- Grito a todo pulmón mientras se ponía de pie y ponía las palmas sobre la mesa, -"¡Me ama! ¡Lo Sabía! ¡Él me acepta! ¡Él me quiere!"- Gritó olvidando por completo su miedo anterior o el hecho de que estaba en un departamento y que todos dormían, tampoco le importaba, estaba feliz, pues había pasado la primera prueba, había sido aceptada.

* * *

Oficina de Black Hat

* * *

Flug golpeó la puerta pero no había recibido respuesta alguna, por lo que dudo si en entrar o no, tomo algo de valor y empujó la puerta, una vez adentro se sorprendió al ver a su jefe en sofá con los ojos… o mejor dicho el ojo cerrado, parecía que estaba durmiendo, algo que nunca antes en todos sus años de trabajo llegó a presenciar.

-"Eeeh…"- Estaba dudoso en si irse o despertarlo, necesitaba informarle como progresaba el plan en la tierra, cuantos pedidos habían obtenido recientemente, los planes de invasión y conquista planetaria habían sido exitosos y ambas clientas deseaban agradecer a Black Hat con una cena y por último cuando iniciar con los videos promocionales para vender la mercancía; no era cuestión de si los mensajes eran urgentes o no, sino de que si Black Hat de hecho estaba dormido y despertarle podía ser la condena a muerte o ser enviado nuevamente a la dimensión del eterno sufrimiento, y al ver el cráneo rojo del anterior ayudante de Black Hat fue suficiente para que temblara de miedo, estaba a punto de salir y esperar a que su jefe despertara, pero no llego a tocar el picaporte cuando le oyó hablar.

-"Si vienes a decirme algo solo dígalo doctor…"- Esa voz que intenta sonar humana gruñó, -"Sabe que odio a los cobardes, ningún cobarde merece trabajar para mi…"- Amenazó con una mezcla de odio y diversión; el Dr. Flug tragó saliva sonoramente, pero consiguió mantener la compostura.

-"C-claro que no jefecito, S-solo vine a informarle que todo va funcionando acorde al plan, además de que ya recibimos varios pedidos, algunas cartas de la tierra de villanos, y ha sido invitado a dos celebraciones…"- Dejo con cuidado y ordenado los pareles en el escritorio frente al ser de maldad.

-"Que no sea otra vez de Aku, ese soquete es una vergüenza para los seres de maldad pura…"- Dijo Black Hat con desprecio mientras abría con una garra los sobres.

-"No señor, son de sus dos últimas clientas, están encantadas con los resultados de sus conquistas planetarias y desean celebrar y tenerlo como invitado de honor"-

-"Hmmm… De acuerdo, puedo darles el lujo de mi presencia, más les vale no decepcionarme, o el pago por mis servicios les saldrá más caro…"- Volvió a sonreír mostrando sus filosos dientes, lo que nuevamente puso nervioso a Flug.

-"T-también quería discutir sobre como proseguir con el próximo paso, ya estamos listos para el inicio de los comerciales"-

-"Bien, mañana a primera hora comenzaremos a transmitir, si no hay nada más que discutir, fuera de mi vista"- Ordenó señalando la puerta.

-"S-sí señor, lamento haberlo despertado señor, no volverá a suceder, se lo prometo…"- Tomo algunos pareles apresurado para salir de la habitación lo antes posible.

-"¿Dormir? Yo no estaba dormido, imbécil"- Respondió este con desprecio, a lo cual el científico levanto la mirada confuso.

-"Entonces… ¿Que hacía jefe?"- Preguntó sin quererlo, parte de su naturaleza como científico era descubrir y responder a todas sus dudas, cuando se percató, temió que su jefe se molestara por eso; sin embargo, eso no sucedió, en su lugar, Black Hat tomo unos papeles y se los puso a leer.

-"Nada en especial… Solo digamos, que estaba pasando el rato"- Nuevamente volvió a sonreír, de una manera grotesca y perversa.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, lamento enserio haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, pero prometí terminar la historia y voy a hacerlo.**

 **En esta ocasión tenía pensado que una vez que Demencia fuera aceptada hiciera su primer acto a gran escala, pero me di cuenta de que sería demasiado largo y tardaría aún más en subir el capítulo, y no deseaba postergarlo más, además que un gran problema que tenía eran los párrafos enormes que no parecían tener fin y hacen la lectura tediosa, espero que al hacer los capítulos más cortos consiga corregir este defecto.**

 **Esta vez casi no hubo referencia a otra serie, pero si a los videos de orientación que ya vimos, por ejemplo las invitaciones que recibe Black Hat son de las mujeres esas que aparecen en el video de Vilgax, como no conozco sus nombres lo deje solo como las clientas.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, si ven alguna falta ortográfica háganmelo saber.**


End file.
